The Price of Tyranny
by Darth Comrade
Summary: The sequel to Resurgence of an Empire! The Emperor is struggling to control Earth, Kim & Ron are each going their own directions with the force. three factions, one planet. COMPLETE
1. Rebellion!

Full Summary: Yes! This is the sequel to Resurgence of an Empire!

One important point that needs to be highlighted, although it is preferable, you do not need to read the prequel to understand the sequel!

A.N. This story is my first sequel to any other fanfic.

Also, this story will be darker than the last, and full of drama!

So be warned…

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter1- Rebellion!

The blue and green planet stood out in the darkness of space. A Lambda Class shuttle interrupted the silence that reflected its coldness as it carefully approached one of the Empire's horrendous Star Destroyers.

The fleet had surrounded the Earth's atmosphere, monitoring everything leaving or approaching the planet.

The pilots on board performed all the usual procedures. Almost instantly the view screen was filled with the brightly lit hangar that was positioned directly under the bridge of the ship except it was on the side of the towering limb, specifically designed to allow officers to make quick access to the bridge.

The alarms blared, the hangar crew prepared themselves and the greeting party readied themselves for the landing. The transport entered the wide entrance and twisted around as its wings folded up. Finally, the ship settled and the boarding ramp came down as the door opened.

The officer walked along the lines of the storm troopers waiting to greet the guest.

He arrived just in time to see the man in the trench coat, with goggles over his eyes and the wide smile across his face walk down the ramp.

"Commander Wiley," the officer spoke in a nervous tone, but the commander walked past him, quickly the officer caught up with him, "It's such a relief to see you're still alive!"

The commander maintained a straight face as he continued his journey past the greeting party. The officer on the other hand seemed a little short of words.

"I don't know how we'd keep this operation going without you!" the officer sighed.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries. I'm not here to listen to your whining!" The commander stopped and turned to face the officer, "I want to know exactly what happened down there!"

"We're not sure, the rebels struck exactly when the power shortage began. Pure coincidence I'm sure. There's no way anyone could sabotage our facilities from within the camps!"

"From my experiences, captain Portly, There's no such thing as coincidences!" Commander Wiley poked, "This is not the first time those rebels struck at the perfect instance! It seems to me you're not performing at the right level…should I perhaps take this to the higher personnel?"

Captain Portly's face turned pale white, "N…n…no, I'm sure that wouldn't be necessary!"

"I'm glad to see you agree with me, captain." Commander Wiley continued walking to his destination, a door at the end of the hangar, "These rebels have been under estimated and must be dealt with severely. We haven't had such a threat since the beginning of the occupation!"

"And one other thing commander," Captain Portly paused, "Lord Vader has asked for an update on the status of out military presence."

Silence ensued between the two officers. Both shared the same pessimism on where this was going.

"Inform him…" Commander Wiley gave off a sigh of anxiousness, "That…we're one step short of discovering the rebel headquarters…and that we will soon crush this…flimsy insurgence."

"But, sir…" The captain protested.

"Just do it!" Wiley snapped and they both began walking, "By the time the message gets to him hopefully…they would just disappear!"

The two officers continued through the tiny door at the end of the immense and empty hangar. The floor polished clean, the zigzagging cranes carrying a couple of tie fighters, and the lights reflecting off their hulls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. It feels great to finally get down on the sequel!

Hold your breath everyone!


	2. The Passing of Time

A.N. I don't want any to feel put off by the rank naming and military talk. If you don't understand, don't worry about it. I'll try my best to make sure the dialogue is as clear as possible.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter2- The Passing of Time

Her feet swiftly moved her across the battlefield.

The red sand provided for very dusty winds and an effective disguise for the rebel's attack. Now all that was left of the Imperial camp were smoking ruins and scattered corpses.

Kim finally stopped to look around, then turned to find that all her comrades were lagging behind. She shook her head and crossed her arms in wait.

The rebels, dressed in average GJ uniforms, and others in typical desert combat uniform, developed weaponry that enabled them to fight the Empire. Although much of it was stolen and modified, GJ did manage to create its own arsenal. Such as the average blaster rifle the rebels are now using, much better equipped for long-range combat. And many do prefer it to the Empire's E-11 blaster rifle, which is inaccurate and faulty.

Kim stopped checking her nails and looked back towards the soldiers.

"I hope this has something to do with my force-sensitivity and not their ill-discipline!" Kim sighed.

"I think it's got more to do with your good training!"

Kim turned around in shock and found Master Dan standing over her.

"You know you've got to stop doing that!" Kim poked.

A small smile appeared on Dan's face, good enough to show some form of ease on his nerves. The fact that his eyes were almost always hidden under his hood didn't make it very easy for Kim to be able to tell when she can joke around with him.

Kim lowered her head and a grimace appeared on her face, "I'm sorry we missed Commander Wiley…again."

"Don't worry about it," Dan assured and began to walk back, with Kim alongside him "In time you will learn patience in failure, and never to fear to try again. Perhaps, one day, you will succeed."

"Yes master." Kim nodded.

As the rebels sprinted towards the last pockets of resistance, Kim and Dan walked back to where the attack broke through.

"What troubles you?" Asked Dan, "You're not focused"

"I'm just…a…" Kim stuttered.

Dan stopped walking and Kim turned to answer but she only gave off a sigh.

"The last time I saw Ron he was storming off because he didn't trust you." Kim bit her lip for a moment, "Now it seems to me that I have become the very thing he was afraid of…I just wonder if I'd ever be able to see him again."

Master Dan gazed at her as she tried to catch her breath. He studied her carefully, and has been doing so since the first time he took up training her. Up till now her training has been going perfectly. Of course not without the typical flaws some students face when training. But the fact she was doing so well at such a late stage is shocking. Perhaps Yoda's policies need to be revised.

"Remember how I taught you to find that link between you and your friend." Dan reminded, "To find him in the force."

"Yeah" Kim nodded.

"Doesn't it work?"

"It does…and he's fine. It's just that…" Kim's head sank in submission, "I guess I just miss him that's all. This, linking in the force, is not the same as being with him."

"I taught you it so that you could reassure yourself that he's safe and in good health. But now you're giving in to greed." Dan noticed the guilty look on Kim's face, "Remember, we're fighting a war. One we did not volunteer for. If you allow yourself to abandon the people when they need you the most, many will suffer. Perhaps even those closest to you."

Kim listened carefully, observed, and obeyed. Master Dan has been a great mentor to her. Almost like the grandfather she never had.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, master" Kim faked a smile.

Sometimes, though, she struggles to be the best Jedi she could be. For most of her life she has been adventurous and headstrong. Now Master Dan is training her to control her emotions, which in the past were what motivated her to do the amazing things she was capable of. Her passion used to be her drive.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The gate had been blasted open by some kind of large explosion. The fallen walls were smoking and the gun turrets have been reduced to what looks like molten candlesticks.

Kim and Master Dan were microscopic compared to the size of these ruined structures.

"Some battle, huh?" Kim awed at the wreckage.

Master Dan sighed and lowered his head, "It should've ended a year ago"

Kim turned and looked at Master Dan with worry, "Is there something you want to tell me master?"

Master Dan removed his hood and looked at Kim with his scruffy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes full of worry, a slightly wrinkled face and a beard beginning to take form.

"This isn't the first time I've caught you reminiscing about the past without flashing back to me about 'The old days'!" Kim giggled.

Master Dan walked over to a rock, dusted it and sat. Kim's smile faded to a concerned look. She walked over to the old man and watched him carefully.

"What is it?" she asked and sat under the rock.

"It astounds me, just how much people are willing to pay to earn their freedom." Dan croaked, "And, how hard the minority of them would work to deprive others of theirs!"

"What are you talking about?" Kim quizzed.

"I've been fighting a war for almost four years now!" Dan's face was full of pain, "And we were winning!"

"What happened then?"

"I don't know." Dan paused for a moment, "My army turned against me, murdered my apprentice, and then I found myself on this planet. They followed me no doubt."

"What about the other Jedi?" Kim asked, "Can't you contact them?"

"I've tried, but there was no response. My instincts tell me that the same happened everywhere."

"Who would do such a thing?" Kim asked in disgust, but Dan did not respond.

Both remained still and silent.

Kim looked up at the sky, thinking about how fast the times have changed. Dan looked down at the ground wondering where he is and how else he may serve the Jedi code.

The sound of an approaching army jeep alerted both of them. Their heads snapped towards the vehicle as it stopped in front of them. An officer stepped out with a paper in hand.

"General Dan, Commander Possible," greeted the officer, "You've been called for at HQ, two scientists claim to have vital information about the Empire. They say they specifically need to speak to the two of you."

Kim looked at Dan, who shared the same quizzed expression as she did.

"Very well then corporal," spoke Dan, "Take us to them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I hope I made it clear in these two chapters that time has passed since ROAE. But not much has changed to cause an epic to happen. Which is why we're here now. Big things will occur! That I promise!


	3. Light Sabers and Stone Slabs

A.N. phew, I forgot how long the chapters in the last story used to get!

Prepare for dramatic revelations!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter3- Light sabers and stone slabs

The Imperial camp was illuminating under the night sky. Large spotlights kept a lookout for anyone who would tread in range of their cannons.

Two characters stood under the shadow of a large rock that lay just before the garrison.

"Now my young apprentice, you may begin your quest!" stated a ghostly image of Ron, dressed in ragged robes and his flesh seemed a little scarred.

"Yes master, I will not disappoint you!" bowed Ron, he may seem calm, but on the inside he was raging with excitement. Rufus sat on his shoulder. Both were dressed in stealthy robes.

"Remember your objective, these crystals are very rare, but I know they exist on this planet!"

"Master, I trust your judgment, but had they existed, wouldn't I know about them?"

"The Sith wouldn't have built a temple if they weren't on the planet!" snapped Perfidious.

"Sorry master, excuse my ignorance!" Ron bowed again.

"Now go, I cannot help you on this quest!"

With that Perfidious' image vanished and Ron turned his direction towards the compound.

"Alright Rufus, this looks easier than that stronghold we infiltrated in Kiev!"

Rufus acknowledged with a squeaky giggle and a nod.

"Let's go!" Ron exhaled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Jolly strolled past a line of top-notch storm troopers. All stood at attention, all in full gear and more than set to go. They shone brightly under the spotlights that illuminated the camp.

When he reached a simple door he simply slipped his ID card in the security panel and walked straight onto a small elevator pad. The slow machine lifted him up to a point which he could've simply climbed, but that wouldn't be following protocol. He greeted the officers inside who were busy with their security screens and walked through another door. He continued past a number of corridors until he finally reached his target.

Before him was a panel where he slipped his ID card and that opened the door to his room. A simple metal bed beside the wall, a little chair with a desk and a small cabinet.

Captain Jolly's reputation since the invasion has become something talked about well in the Imperial Army. Although it could be better had it not been for the embarrassing defeat he had when he ran into that girl and her circus crew back on the day of the invasion. That one incident is still haunting him till this day. It is still a commonly jested at incident among his fellow officers. His rank would be much higher by now, if not for that girl!

Jolly completed his little 'look around' and then turned to enable the security lock only to bump into a familiar face.

"How did you get in here!" he snapped at Ron, "Wait…I remember you! From that restaurant place!"

"Good," Ron smiled, "Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you several questions!"

Jolly began to pace backwards as Ron was getting closer. He gave a perplexed look towards Rufus, who was sat on Ron's shoulder.

Jolly suddenly couldn't breathe, he gripped his neck as Ron stretched his arm out.

"Where can I find light saber crystals?" inquired Ron, rather nastily.

"I don't know what you're…gah!" coughed Jolly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" snapped Ron.

"Ugh…alright…All…I know, is that there are several mining operations…on this planet!"

Ron gripped harder.

"Aagh…I can give you more details! Eck…"

"Light saber crystals grow in mountainous regions! And I happen to know you've been to the Urals!" yelled Ron as he pushed Jolly against the wall, "You know I can kill you off a lot quicker if you tell me everything."

Jolly gripped his neck harder as he thought about Ron's words.

Rufus hopped on to the bed and with worried eyes watched as Ron continued his interrogation.

"Speak!" snapped Ron.

"Agh…I…I saw them…a mining operation…being set up…in the…Urals…" Jolly's neck snapped before he could complete his sentence.

"There, see Rufus?" Ron dusted his hands, "There's nothing like subtle motivation!"

Rufus gave a worried look at the dead officer lying on the floor.

"What is it?" Asked Ron, "You don't remember what a jerk he was at the beginning? He deserved what he got!"

Rufus gave off several moans and a complaint.

"By the time they notice we'll be long gone! And I'd finally be building my own light saber!"

With that said Ron dashed through the door with Rufus not far behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Through this way, please!" the guard gestured Kim and Master Dan into a room. Neither of the two had any time to change or wash.

A round white table was set in the middle of the circular room. The walls were white with black stripes decorating the outlines. On the table sat together were Doctors Venture and Quarrel.

"Ah, Kim Possible!" greeted Venture, "Come sit with us!"

"And your friend too, of course!" invited Quarrel.

"Hello, doctors!" said Kim as she took her seat, "it's great to see you two again!"

Master Dan quietly sat and straightened his robes.

"We have some very exciting news to break to you two!" started Venture, "Of course this is all confidential!"

Quarrel clearly looked annoyed at Venture, "Let's tell them already!"

"Wait Doctor…"

"Wait?" snapped Quarrel, "We've done our waiting! We've been looking for her all this time and now you tell me to wait!"

Venture eyed Quarrel as he was catching his breath.

"Umm, clearly you two must've gone through a lot of trouble getting here!" Kim innocently remarked.

"Indeed we have!" Venture replied, "We treaded through a lot of risks and even the Empire began hunting us down when they realized what findings we had!"

"Findings?" quizzed Kim.

Venture pulled out from under the table something that resembled a Personal Digital Assistant and placed it on the table.

"What we have here is a 'Datapad," he began, "we picked up this small device from the corpse of a fallen soldier…"

"One of theirs to be precise," interrupted Quarrel, "except…he is a locale of our planet!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Kim, "You mean he is…"

"A traitor?" asked Venture, "in a sense…yes."

"According to what was written in this device, this man already knew the Empire was coming beforehand."

"This sounds familiar," pondered Kim as she rubbed her chin, "Your partner! From that night, doctor!"

"Yes?" Venture asked.

"After he attacked your lab he warned me of people coming, he must've been among these followers!"

"Then perhaps my wife was on to something!" Venture remarked.

"That's what I'm thinking…" she replied.

"Anyway," interrupted Quarrel, "There's more…we'll leave that for another time."

Quarrel nodded at Venture, who took in a deep breath.

"Indeed," Venture pulled from under the table a couple of historical stone slabs.

"We managed also to escape the excavation camp with a lot of the archeological findings before the Empire got to us."

Quarrel pulled one of the slabs on the table over to him, "Somehow this man had some of the alphabets on the slab ciphered for us into English…"

"And you managed to translate the slabs?" guessed Kim.

"Actually…no." Venture admitted ashamedly.

"We tried…but we couldn't actually cipher anything that was a even a tad bit useful from the slabs.

"Can I see one of those slabs, please?" asked Dan, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sure…" Venture moved one of the stone tablets across the table and looked over to Quarrel, whom merely shrugged.

Dan leaned over and studied the slab before him. Everyone watched carefully to see Dan's reaction.

"Are you one of them?" asked Quarrel.

"Yes, but he's on our side!" Kim's response came while she nudged Dan.

But Dan's serious composure remained unaltered, "Actually, I do recall this language. It was used quite commonly in much of the Ancient Sith's scripture's and you find a lot of them written on walls inside the tombs of the Sith temples. A lot of these are archived in the Jedi temple, and many of them repeat the same point…this one though, is new to me!"

"Afraid of that!" Kim sarcastically blurted, "So, what's it say?

Dan leaned over once again and narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't really read much of these enough to…" Dan came over a certain line, which clearly made an impact.

"What is it, master?"

"Is something wrong?" Venture put in a worried tone.

"It…it can't be…." Dan slowly stuttered, he leaned back in his seat, took in a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, "I'm…I'm in a different galaxy!"

"Are you sure?" Kim asked distressfully.

Dan nodded, "It says so…right here."

"That probably explains why you couldn't contact anyone…" wondered Kim.

"I don't understand…how could I be…" Dan moaned, "It's…impossible."

"There's a lot here we don't understand…Perhaps its some Imperial hoax?" added Quarrel.

"If it is then how come the Ancient Sith have mentioned it in their scriptures?" questioned Dan, and then he realized something, "And how did they build temples here. Unless it is a secret they kept to this date!"

"What do you mean, master?" asked Kim.

"I must've stumbled into this galaxy…somehow…and they followed me."

"hmmm…That's interesting, master, but we still need to find out more." Kim turned to Venture and Quarrel, "Do you have anymore of these?"

"Yes, they're being kept safe in the labs." Answered Venture.

"Good, let my master translate them to see if we can find out anymore about this." Explained Kim.

"Before that," interrupted Quarrel, "There's one more thing we left out."

"What's that?" asked Kim.

"The data pad was last logged about a month ago," he went on, "aside from personal details the update stated that the Sith lords are on our planet."

Venture and Quarrel noted Kim and Dan's reactions, who gave each other alarmed looks.

"We had a feeling you'd be interested to get this news!" smiled Venture.

Kim finally calmed herself, "Then what are we waiting for! We could end this now!"

"No Kim, you're not yet ready to take on such a challenge!" cautioned Dan.

"What?" she snapped, "This is our chance!"

"Don't be reckless! You haven't yet started the most important task of a Jedi's training!"

Both Doctors watched what was happening before them with great confusion.

"Yes master." Kim sat back quietly.

"Well now," started Venture as he stacked the slabs and the data pad, "this is the end of our meeting."

"Once again we remind you this is all very confidential and cannot leave this room!" warned Quarrel.

"Thank you, doctors." Kim put, mildly, "It's great to see you're both still alright."

"Oh, don't worry about us!" laughed Venture.

"It's you we're worried about!" Quarrel added.

Wit that the group got up and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Dan and Kim stood at a balcony looking at a large waterfall. At the bottom, the river disappeared under bountiful trees. The building was suspended from a cliff where another waterfall was discharged. It was a scene that Kim very rarely enjoyed. Her hair blew with the wind, and master Dan's robes were carried with it as well.

"Kim I think its time you started on the most important quest of your life."

"Really?" Kim looked over to Dan, "What might that be?" asked Kim.

"Well, you haven't yet constructed a light saber!" Dan finished, and smiled when he saw Kim's reaction.

"You mean…now is my time?" she excitedly posed and Dan nodded.

Doctor Venture and Quarrel, carrying their samples, came over to where they were stood.

"Umm…if you don't mind my asking, Ms. Possible" interrupted Quarrel, "I noticed how you kept referring to your friend here as 'master'?"

"Oh!" reacted Kim, "Haven't I told you, yet?"

"Told us what?" he replied.

"I'm a Jedi in training!"

"A 'Jedi'?" asked Venture.

"You know of the Sith ever since that time in the cave…well, the Jedi are like their opposite."

"So…what's so different?" Venture began, "There's a lot we don't yet understand."

"They both use the force, an energy field which surrounds us. Except the Sith use it for evil!"

"Ah, I see." Quarrel's eyes widened, "You mean to say you have special powers!"

"Mm-hmm!" nodded Kim, she turned to look at Dan who gave her a simple nod, and a wry smile crept on her face. She stretched her arm over to the slab in Venture's hands and it slowly levitated away from him. Venture and Quarrel's jaws fell in awe. Kim then let the object rest on the floor.

"That was…" Venture coughed, "remarkable!"

"Yeah, it's cool." Kim admitted, "But to complete my training I must now build my own light saber."

"Indeed you do, my apprentice." Dan patted Kim on her shoulder, "But in this quest, I cannot intervene."

"But I will need to know what parts I need, right?"

"And you must search for them. The first and most important part is a light saber crystal."

"Where do I find these crystals?" asked Kim.

"I can tell you that they're grown in mountainous regions. But, the rest you must discover on your own!"

"Hmmm…I don't suppose these mountains around us would contain these crystals."

Venture raised his finger, "Perhaps you could try the Ural Mountains. They are the closest stretch of mountains from our region!"

"That would be a good start!"

"But I must warn you, Kim. These quests tend to get very dangerous, requiring an initiate to exercise every aspect of their skills. And let me inform you, they have claimed many lives!"

"Well! This whole Jedi business sounds pretty rough!" exclaimed Quarrel.

"Rough indeed!" acknowledged Venture.

"But it's something I need to do!" Kim pointed out, then she turned around and looked towards the great waterfall, "I'll get to it right away, master."

"The sooner the better," answered Dan, he took in a deep breath, "Your training has indeed impressed me, Kim. You've achieved something that would take an average human twenty years to complete. But to completely grasp it, you must finish this quest."

Master Dan turned to walk with the two scientists.

"Master!" called Kim.

He looked over to Kim who was still enjoying the view and then she turned to look at him.

"I will not disappoint you!" she bolstered.

"I know you won't!" He encouraged back, "I'll be waiting for you here."

Kim watched Master Dan walk off with a smile, and then turned back to the spectacle.

---------------------------------------------

A.N. Ah, at last, the future looks exciting! I promise the next chapter will not disappoint!

Oh, by the way, a little tid-bit for those of you who were aching for duels and star wars-y action: Stay Current!


	4. The Force is on my Side!

A.N.

Yes! This long chapter is the one you've been anticipating!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter4- The Force is on my Side!

It's difficult to survive in the world on your own. Especially when a global war is being fought. Ron was the only one fighting for an entire faction in a war where the other two factions were advancing in numbers and technology. But he was not worried. Recently he has tapped into a power that would more than make up for that!

There are only two others who have this power. And it is these two that he must destroy in order to bring justice to not just his home world, but that galaxy far, far away that his master spoke of.

Indeed his master has been an excellent guide and a wondrous master, but if only he had been with him physically then everything would be much easier.

Ron finally made it to the other side of the mountain he had been navigating through for about three hours. Before him there was a vast facility that blended within the valley. Towers stood around the sides of the compound. They could be cranes or guarding posts. Ron could never understand some of the technology the Empire introduced to this world.

A moment ago he thought he had been spotted when some kind of transport ship flew over him, but apparently it either ignored him or missed him. He was now moments away from reaching his objective and he cannot allow anything to spoil it. Ron had a job to do and he was confident nothing is going to get in his way.

---------------------------------------------------------

The transport successfully infiltrated the Imperial outpost. It hovered quietly inches away from the ground just behind the facility.

Kim strolled down the ramp and leapt on to the stony ground, checking the coordinates on her Kimmunicator. Finally when she was satisfied she turned to face the pilot.

"Alright Portly!" She called over the comling as she gave a thumbs up, "I'll call you when I need you!"

The transport took off behind the mountains. Suddenly Kim felt woozy as a surge in the force hit her.

"Ugh…" Kim grunted as she staggered back and her head began to spin, "wow…what was that all about!"

Kim suddenly felt her mind was filled with bad feelings, feelings like this whole mission was about to go wrong. Which is extremely unusual. Normally she's always confident that her plans are going to work, and that she will always be able to see the light of another day. But this time…everything is looking grim. This time her life is hanging by the end of a thread!

_A thread that's about to snap! _Her mind told her.

Kim merely shrugged the bad feeling off. She's still confused though, since when does the Force give you bad feelings?

These questions will have to wait till she meets Master Dan, later…_If there is going to be a later!_

She slammed her fist against her head, "Gah…Stop it!"

She allowed a moment to focus her thoughts and take in deep breaths, just like her master had taught her.

_To a Jedi, the force flows through you and _extends_ out, allowing your senses to stretch out with it! _The voice of her master echoed, _the force can be a powerful ally, or a dangerous enemy! _

"Simple mind over matter!" Kim had replied. Her master had scoffed every time she said that, but Kim always felt it was just a way to summarize everything he had said about the force!

Finally when she felt she was in the zone Kim stealthily and swiftly advanced on to the compound, hopped over the wall and snuck to the nearest building.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron finally reached the compound wall.

"Rufus, you wanna do the honors?" Ron mused to the rodent in his pocket.

"Okay!" cheered the little critter and the hopped out dressed in a snow jacket, similar to that of his partner. But, lately the two have been considered one to their master. Each one of them was merely an extenson of the other. Like twins, sort of. Twins of the Sith. The true Sith!

Rufus extended his palms out, and after what seemed like a loud ball of red glowing energy exploded into a light show, the wall was transformed into a billowing smoke cloud rising from a pile of rubble.

"Badical!" Ron quietly giggled.

Once the smoke cloud cleared Ron stepped through and gasped at the sight of fallen Imperial scout troopers. The men trained by the Empire for outpost patrols and guarding locations too far for the Empire to constantly supply.

"Stay sharp Rufus…we're not alone!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kim snapped her arm towards a crowd of black uniformed, bike helmet clad miners.

They screamed in unison as they were plunged down a shaft that lead to a spiky and green glowing pile of nova crystals.

The caves were dark, even with the lighting the Empire put on the sidewalls of the mines. But Kim improvised, Hey! After years of going to missions on school nights you'd eventually learn to bring along a flashlight!

She continued her search for the crystal when finally her pupils widened when they fell on a beautifully tempting piece of crystal that protruded from the wall.

It glowed a glorious emerald and was about the size of Kim's palm.

"That should fit just perfectly in my hilt!" she admired and didn't hesitate to start tugging it out.

"Hey you!" yelled a rough mechanical voice, Kim's attention turned to the miner taking aim at her, "Drop it or I'll blast you!"

"Uh…sure!" Kim slowly lifted one hand away from the crystal, "Let me just…"

Quickly she shoved her hand into her snowsuit pocket and pulled out her laser pen. Instantly the miner took his shot, but Kim had already ducked and cut the crystal out of the wall. By then the miner took a second shot, only to have Kim reflect the bolt right back at him using the crystal. The miner's corpse collapsed with rising smoke from his forehead.

"Oh yeah!" Kim cheered, "Had that one in me all the time!"

Of course she was referring to Drakken's first lair, which she had destroyed, using her pocket mirror.

No longer wanting to waste time, Kim began her escape from the caves.

"Portly!" she called over the comlink, "I've got what I came for!"

She turned and jumped from one tunnel to the next, "Meet me outside, hurry!"

----------------------------------------------

Ron carefully followed his senses to detect the tremors in the force. This was new to him. He never sensed someone this way before. Other than his master…and. Well, there was that other time…with…

BUMP!

Ron fell over when whoever had crashed into him.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed as the two teens recovered after the collison.

"Ron!" Kim hugged him as he embraced her back.

"It's been so long…"where have you been?"

"Ugh…busy, I'll explain later." Ron then shook his head, "Wait, where have you been?"

"I've joined the rebellion!"

"That's great!" Ron smiled.

"I know but…now that you're here it'll be better!"

Kim's mind rushed back to almost a year's long campaign that she'd lived through, all the experience she's had with her master, the tough training and discipline, now here she is, holding the key to her knighthood and Ron is going to be with her to see…Suddenly something didn't fit.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing…" Ron replied.

"I asked you first!" Kim snapped.

Ron sighed, "I'm…uh…looking for a crystal."

"One of these?" Kim pulled out an emerald stone from her pocket.

"Yes! That's exactly what I need!"

Kim pulled her hands away from Ron who almost nabbed it from her hand.

"What do you need it for?"

"Oh…well…" Ron closed his eyes for a moment as he thought of the best way to explain, "I'm building a light saber…"

Kim gasped in excitement, "You're a Jedi!"

"No!" Ron snapped, "I'm with the good guys! I'm a Sith!"

Suddenly her excitement faded, "Ron…the Sith are the ones behind this war!"

"No, Kim, I'm with the good Sith…fighting the bad ones." he elaborated.

"All Sith have one thing in common, Ron…taking over the galaxy!"

"That's just a pathetic Jedi excuse to destroy the truth…I'm a Sith and proud of it!" Ron raised his chin up to pose his pride.

Kim's head shook to Ron's words. Her mind suddenly jumbled…how did it come to this? Ron is one of the bad guys and he doesn't even know it.

"And now, I'll be taking that!" Ron snatched Kim's crystal but she kept a firm grip.

"I can't let you have it, Ron!"

"Give…KP!" he struggled.

"…No! Let Go!" she grunted.

The two tugged on each other until Kim did a spin on her heel that sent Ron toppling backwards and eventually falling over a piece of rock.

"Grrr…." Ron's hand sent a surge of energy that blew Kim against the cave wall.

"Ouch…" Kim yelled as she rubbed her head, "You're getting so annoying!"

The crystal hovered towards Ron's hand but Kim quickly recovered and used the force to pull it back.

"That old man trained you well!" he taunted.

"I have no idea who trained you, but he didn't do you much justice!" she teased back.

Sweat trickled from both their foreheads, their teeth gritted, their fingers clenched, every muscle in their body tensed as the force flowed through them, it's focus converging on the crystal that hovered in between.

As hard as the two pulled the crystal didn't budge, their powers were equal, keeping the crystal balanced in its place over the ground. Kim wasn't worried though, she knew Ron better than he knew himself.

As a crooked smile formed across her face she eased on the force and the crystal soared towards Ron's head. Before he could react the crystal knocked him hard enough to imprint itself on his forehead.

Kim eagerly walked over to where he lay and picked up the stone. But, before she could walk away with her spoils she felt a guilt growing within her. She couldn't just leave Ron behind…she must do what she felt was right. She must try to turn him!

"Ron, listen to me," she sighed and turned to see him rubbing his head and sitting up, "The Sith, whether your kind or not are both evil…you can't continue training with the dark side! It's not good for you!"

"It's too bad you think that way Kim!" Ron managed through his grunts, "I was hoping you'd join my side…I guess I made a mistake befriending you!"

"Ron…" Kim's hand rushed to her chest, "I…"

"A lifetime mistake!" he snapped and finally stood up.

Kim's lips quivered as tears formed in her eyes.

Ron couldn't hide his as a tear fell down his cheek.

"If this crystal hadn't made the difference in the world," Kim whimpered, "I would've handed it to you without second thought, Ron!"

Kim rubbed her cheeks and took steps away from her lifelong friend, "Sadly I don't have that choice!"

A ship came in low and sent dust and ash billowing in all directions. Kim's hair blew wildly as her sad expression turned away from Ron. She quickly ran over to the transport and hopped through the open bay door.

Inside, Kim watched below as Ron's small figure disappeared and the bay door closed shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ron watched with a grim scowl as the ship disappeared behind the mountains.

"Rufus!" Ron called and the mole rat appeared from behind the stones.

The snowsuit-clad rat chirped what sounded like a question.

"I didn't want you to interrupt…this is something personal."

The mole rat had a concerned look on his face and once again chirped a question with a little more sympathy.

"That old man messed with Kim's head for too long…it's time we did Kim a favor…It's okay Kim…soon you'll see the truth about the force!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Well there you have it at last...

So, what do you think?


	5. Lord Vader

A.N.

When stories need a little salt...you give'm all the spices you've got!

Sorry if the past couple of chaps seemed a little too...plain. Hoepfully this one will make for an exciting read. :-)

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter5- Lord Vader's Assignment

Master Dan sat within the dark labs of the Rebel HQ. The only illumination came from the supercomputers blue switches and signals. Even some of the stolen Imperial terminals and other equipment found some room within these hidden lower level sectors.

Although he should've been wondering why Kim hasn't sent him an update on her situation, he's been too busy studying these ancient tablets.

He still hasn't absorbed the shock of finding out he was in a totally different galaxy, yet he is sure there must be a way back. The research up till now hasn't brought up any considerable explanation, but it has certainly shed some light on other things…like the fact this Sith invasion is fulfilling some kind of prophecy.

Dan leaned back in his seat and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

_How did the Sith get here?_ Wondered Master Dan, _there must've been a tool._

Suddenly Master Dan's attention was grabbed.

_A disturbance in the force! _He thought alarmingly, _Kim!_

Master Dan rushed out of his seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The transport ship finally settled on the hangar floor once it penetrated the shield.

The hangar wasn't exactly a shiny and polished fancy durasteel hall. It was carved out of the mountain rock that served as a decent enough space to hide the rebel transport ships.

Master Dan waited nervously in front of the ramp to greet his student. When she stepped out he was struck by the melancholy expression on her face. He never thought he would feel this way towards her…he never felt anything towards his students…but to see Kim, the positive and light-hearted Kim, looking hurt and crippled was…heart breaking.

He opened his arms wide and allowed Kim to fall into them in embrace.

"Master…I couldn't…" she whimpered.

"It'll be alright," he said softly, "you can tell me all about it…"

For longer than Dan felt comfortable, they kept their hold on each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The cloaked emperor leaned back in his seat and rubbed his wrinkled temples in aggrevation.

This planet has proven to be as great a nuisance as the far galaxy he had declared his empire. The prophecy never described how difficult mainting Earth would be, and he certainly never foresaw such setbacks, much to the dismay of the goggle wearing Commander Wiley bowing before him.

"My lord, please…"

"If you know what's best for you, I suggest you remain silent for the time being!" Snapped Sidious, he then turned to his apprentice who watched with much interest. It's been a while since he's seen his master take up punishing their lackees.

"Lord Vader, could you remind our friend here exactly what was the command I had given him?"

"I recall telling him to remain on the planet and to hold off the rebels until you had given him clearance to retreat."

Commander Wiley's eyes shifted away from Vader, although his posture remained unchanged. The signs of battle were clear on his jacket, the dust storm that blew in along with all the other harassments that occurred with the rebel's timely attack had forced him to abandon his post.

Darth Sidious slowly shifted his attention back to Wiley.

As though his gulp wasn't a strong enough sign of the pressure he's taking, the rumors about the Sith smelling the fear of their victims were eating him alive.

"It is with great reluctance to you that we've been having a shortage of Imperial officers to replace…so I'm allowing you off."

"Thank you, milord…"

"Do not assume that you're leaving in good terms, commander!" Sidious warned, "Keep in mind that the situation from the moment our forces landed on this planet has not improved!"

"But…milord!" Wiley raised his head to speak, "There are factors beyond my control working against us! It's something out of my hands!"

"I am aware of that." Sidious nodded indulgently, "Which is why I'm assigning Lord Vader to administer the campaign against the Rebels."

"You mean?"

"Yes. Darth Vader will be taking your postion for a while," Sidious leaned forward with a scornful expression on his face, his eyes now glowing yellow, "I recommend that you take this opportunity to learn something about responsibility!"

The expression faded back under his hood as he sat back in his chair.

Wiley closed his eyes in shame, he hates it when his work is mocked at, but what he also hates more is when he dissappoints his superiors, "I will, milord…"

"You are dismissed."

Wiley quietly nodded, rose up and turned to leave the room.

Once the commander dissappeared down the hall opposite the empreror, Vader took the opportunity to ask about his new assignment.

"Master," his deep mechanical voice croaked, "I feel there is more to my task than what you've told Wiley…"

"Indeed there is, Vader." Sidious turned to face his apprentice who leaned closer to his side, "There's been a disturbance in the force. Coming from this very planet."

"Impossible. There are no living force users on this planet but us."

"That's what I first suspected. Use your senses, Vader. You will find something else is in the works here…the rebel attacks are consistent, and they are effective. Their strength and technology are growing faster than our forces have ever witnessed in the clone wars."

Darth Vader reflected on the past month, when rumors of a rebel attack would cover the entire Eastern European border with Russia was still fresh. Everyone is still expecting this coming winter is going to be bitter cold.

Darth Vader sighed, if what his master is saying is true then this could prove to be another Jedi scheme…ever since the end of the clone wars the Jedi have been spotted in the least likely hiding spots. Why should this be any different?

"I'll look into it, master."

"Good." Sidious leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes to relax.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" sighed Vader.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A green glowing blade appeared with the sound of a snap-hiss. Kim stood before Master Dan wielding her newly built lightsaber. The hilt was black in the most part lined in cyan blue across the top and bottom. The lightsaber ignition switches were red, fixed between more cyan linings. Green switches on the cyan blue linings crossing half the hilt were so that Kim could detach it and remove the crystal when she needed to.

That's how complex constructing a lightsaber is, but Kim enjoyed the challenge and took delight in customizing her own color and style. Master Dan was fascinated to see her face beaming as she presented him with her new weapon.

"Now, my apprentice, your initiation stage is complete!" he finally said with pride, "Now you are entering a new stage in Jedi training, you are a padawan!"

"More training?" she slumped.

"Well, of course!" Dan chuckled, "You didn't expect to reach my level this easily did you?"

"Isn't there a quicker way?" Kim protested.

"Kim, you are learning the quick way!"

Kim smiled to her master's comment, "I couldn't have asked for a better teacher too!"

She switched off her blade and remembered when she said the same thing about her old friend. Just remembering their encounter filled her heart with pain, after all those months of wishing to see him again and it ended in such a disaster.

"I just wish…Ron was here with me." She sighed and lowered her head.

Dan looked around him not knowing what to do. He's never had to deal with a situation like this. It's making him feel, as Kim would say, 'awk-weird'.

"But" Kim snapped catching her master's attention, "I bet Ron's somewhere feeling proud of him self right now!" she said with an unflattering nod.

"What do you mean?" asked Dan.

"Well, if he wants to put his faith in those sith scums evil religion over our friendship then so be it!" her grip on her lightsaber hilt tightened, "I couldn't care less…for all I know he's probably finsihed buidling his lightsaber before I did…and even mastered using it. Well, you know what? I hope he's happy!"

Kim slammed her hilt onto her workbench and stormed out of the room.

Master Dan stood baffled, he knows how difficult padawans can be, but he never expected Kim to become so difficult immediately!

"By the force..." he rubbed his forehead and sighed, "There's no way we're going to defeat the Sith like this".

-------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Vader stepped out of the giant rocky door of the Sith temple and onto the frosty landing pad towering over the snowy plains. Columns of storm troopers lined his path towards the shuttle. The captain, a slightly skinny fellow with a white scarf blowing with the wind and a scruffy uniform, stood holding his imperial pilot helmet under his arm and greeted Vader with an unorthodox salute.

"Milord!" the Australian accented man pointed towards ths Lambda Class ship, the typical transport for Imperial personnel, "where do you intend on going?"

Darth Vader stood straight facing the pilot and studied him carefully, he's never seen a pilot like him before. But that's none of his concerns now...to begin analyzing the problem he decided to go for the source. The very city where all the 'strangeness' ever started, when he recieved a report not long after the invasion, mentioning sightings of a Jedi and the rumors of a certain captain in the army who suffered a defeat once and never again...by a girl!

That city is where the dark lord will begin his search.

"Set coordinates for Middleton in the North American continent!" Vader's trademark mechanical voice echoed in the wind, "I sense this will make for an interesting expedition..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

"I'd say, things are about to get 'spud-tacular!'" - Ron, Bad Boy- Kim Possible.


	6. Hail to the Empire!

A.N.

A quick chapter that could significantly impact the story!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter6- Hail the Empire!

He was hungry. Hurt. Weak. Afraid.

They've been torturing him for months, and they made him work for endless hours, just because he existed. What exactly do they want with him now? Haven't they done enough?

It frustrated him just to think about it. He has no idea where they came from!

After being dragged for over five minutes from his cell they placed him in a domed white room and shoved him onto a chair.

All around him were needles and strange machinery. He dared not struggle as they pulled his arms around to the back of the chair and strapped them. His legs were also strapped together. Suddenly the chair moved forward towards a metal plate.

"What are you doing with me?" he whined with his trademark light voice, "What does this do?"

He heard a door slide open behind him. Whoever entered doesn't sound human. His mechanical breathing and heavy steps suggested he's some kind of giant robot.

"What information do you have on this subject?" his deep croaky voice boomed.

"Subject 1138," the lighter voiced trooper spoke, "His name is Ned, late teenaged years, hasn't been interrogated yet."

"Then it's time we started…" The dark armored, cape wearing, mask covered tower stood tall, "Well, Ned…let's see what you know, shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Several hours have passed since the torture began. They never asked him a single question. He lay on the ground in his cell for a couple of minutes after he was thrown brutishly through the door. Do these people have no mercy?

At least he's breathing…and he's sure he can still move. He's just tired. So very tired.

The doors slid open again…Ned didn't react. He couldn't react.

They picked him up over their shoulders and took him out.

Moments later he could hear the breathing again.

"Ah, Ned!" the same mechanical voice greeted, "I take it you've grown quite accustomed to hearing my voice!"

"You never asked me a question!" Ned dared to speak.

"I don't need to. I probed your mind and got all the information I needed."

"Then what was the torture for?"

"I learned that when a person is suffering they struggle less when undergoing a mind probe…" the machine responded coldly, "Now it's my turn to ask you."

"Whatever…"

"You were there at the time of the invasion with a jedi…am I correct?"

"What's a Jedi?"

there was a silence in the room. Ned felt a sudden wallop knock his head.

"You will answer Lord Vader with absolute honesty and respect!" A stormtrooper disciplined.

"Now, again…were you or were you not accompanied by a Jedi!"

"I guess so…" Ned rubbed his head, "a strange old man with a hood and talked weird…I guess he's the guy you're looking for."

"Good." Vader nodded, "Who else was there?"

Should Ned tell him? Should Ned reveal the identity of his friends?

_Friends? What friends? Didn't they abandon you?_

No! They would never abandon me! They helped me escape the Imperial officer!

_Sure…but where are they now when you need them the most? _

If they came back for me once they'd come back again!

_Remember the bike incident?_

Stop it! No! I would never betray them…I owe them this much!

"_May every burrito go sour in your callous hands!" Remember!_

I…must not! But, then again…this is more or less their fault. Perhaps this whole thing could end once they're gone.

_Yes! They could release you if you serve them!_

No more punishment? No more torture or labour?

"I could tell you…but I think it would be better if I showed you…"

"What are you suggesting, child?" Vader asked curiosly.

"I'll give you the information you need, plus find them for you, if you allow me to take part in your seach for this Jedi!" Ned placed his hands together and leaned closer awaiting the dark lord's reply.

"Are you offering to serve the Empire?"

"With pleasure!" Ned grinned.

---------------------------------------------

Ron sat alone on a rock. The look in Kim's eyes, that horror he experienced when she looked at him. It's eating him on the inside. He shook his head and grimaced…it never should've happened.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew over him.

"Master?" Ron stood and looked around him.

"Ron!" he turned towards the voice and found Perfidious behind him taking his form, "Are you ready?"

Ron bowed and displayed his lightsaber hilt, "As ready as can be, master!"

"Hmm…Yes, good! But does it work?"

Ron ignited the sword and a yellow blade glowed from the hilt.

"Yellow?" Perfidious quizzed.

"Yeah…well…I thought it might look good with my hair. Don't you think?"

"Grragh! Boy!" Perfidious snapped and motioned swiftly towards him, his form turning into a savage skeletal zombie, "Have you taken anything I taught you seriously?"

Ron huddled into a cowardly position, "I…I…don't understand…"

"I've sensed what happened to you in front of the caves!" Perfidious explained still enraged, "You allowed her to take the crystal!"

"But…there were plenty inside…"

"Even so, it's not the resources that matter, it's what that crystal represents!" Perfidious turned away from Ron and walked to the side, "Remember the talk we had about failing!"

"I…I'm sorry, master…It'll never happen again. I promise." Ron bowed.

"I sure hope so…"

"It's that old man again. He's been training her. Corrupting her mind. I must destroy him!" Ron clenched his fists.

"Save your anger for another time…you're not ready to face him yet." Perfidious grimaced, "He's too powerful."

"But, you told me the lightside is weaker…"

"Yes, but you lack experience. He on the other hand is a Master."

"I understand."

Perfidious turned and faced his apprentice; "I have another job for you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Now that you've reached this far, I believe we're ready to press our efforts against the infidels!"

"Instruct me, master!"

"I will, Ron…when the time is right," Perfidious smirked, "I will!"

-------------------------------------------------

An average height young man, dressed in a green Imperial uniform stood firm and straight before Lord Vader, his right hand man, Commander Wiley and a scruffy looking Imperial pilot. He already had the necessary basic practice of standing firm and accepting orders, all thanks to his previous boss, a man named Lars. He may have not received a high rank, but he will take orders directly from the Dark Lord and Wiley.

"Ned," uttered Vader, "You have been accepted within the ranks of the Imperial Armed Forces. Prepare for your first assignment!"

"Thank you, milord." A sneer appeared across his face, "Hail the Empire!"

-----------------------------------------

A.N.

Ned had the discipline…he just needed the motive!

Don't you think?


	7. Treason Marks The Spot

A.N.

A short chapter…one that determines the battle!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter7- Treason Marks the Spot

A Lambda Class Imperial transport soared elegantly over the snowy tundra. The three anxious crew on board wasn't sure what to expect. From the moment they entered Earth's atmosphere. It was pressure enough knowing the latest statistics on the number of ships that are being shot down randomly by the rebel insurgents. Unlike the Rebel Alliance back in their galaxy these rebels have the benefit of knowing their own planet, whereas the empire had almost no information on Earth…not without suffering a lot to get the little bit they do know.

To add more pressure they were told that the cargo they are carrying is much more valuable than a hundred crates of spice, which is very dear to the Hutts.

As far as Captain Keen was concerned this was a suicide mission. Because they are practically hovering over no man's land.

"What's our situation?" he asked with anxiousness clearly a hint in his voice.

"So far, so good sir!" remarked Flex.

"Good, apparently we've cleared their…"

"Sir!" yelped officer Tardy, "Incoming enemy fire!"

"Raise the shields! Brace for impact!" he commanded.

It's a good thing the Imperial shuttles were designed to take heavy fire, but only for so long.

"Our scan detected several gun turrets and concussion missile positions!" explained Tardy.

"Any friendlies near our position?"

"No good sir, they've jammed our communications!" Tardy quickly shook his head.

"This whole thing is an ambush!" exclaimed Keen.

"We're crushed!" whimpered Flex.

"Not today!" defied Keen, "maximize forward deflector shields, we're going to maneuver through their front lines!"

"That's suicide!" exclaimed Tardy.

"Why don't we just give them what they want? Flex suggested with slight doubt in his voice, "I'm sure the rebellion is gracious enough to…"

"And spit on the name of the Emperor?" interrupted Captain Keen, "Never!"

The shuttle shook violently as several gun turrets pelted the shield.

"It shouldn't be long now." Tardy announced eyeing his console carefully.

"Ha ha! I think we're going to make it!" Flex started excitedly.

"I wouldn't be too anxious about arriving there, former officer!" Keen rubbed.

Suddenly Flex's mind was filled with various negative image…

_Oh no! They're going to demote me…and not to mention possible imprisonment! On this barren rock? Who knows what they have planned for officers who demonstrate a lack of loyalty to the empire?_

"No!" he cried, "I can't allow you to land this ship! I cannot handle detention again…not after what I've been through!"

"Get yourself to grips man!" Tardy yelled.

"I'm not going to let you land this ship!" he threatened.

"What are you doing?" Captain Keen stood out of his seat.

Flex pulled out his blaster from its holster and directed it towards the captain.

"Turn this ship around…or I'll turn down the shield and we'll all get blown to bits!"

"You wouldn't!" Keen growled.

"Do as I say!" yelled back Flex.

"Captain…you're only making things worse!" Tardy calmed.

"Are you questioning my authority as well?"

Suddenly the ship rocked violently as a couple of concussion missile struck its hull.

"Oh blast!" Flex dropped his pistol and held on tightly to his chair so as not to fall.

"Raaaagh!" Captain Keen jumped on to Flex and both wrestled for the pistol.

"Shields are out! There's no point now!" cried Tardy, "We're doomed for sure…"

"Grab the controls," grunted Keen, "fly us out of this mess!"

"I can't…I'm not qualified!" Tardy replied worry filling his expression.

"Just do it!" insisted Keen as he was so close to reaching the pistol.

The officer rushed over to his former comrade's control panel. He looked over it frantically not understanding what does what or why. The ship rocked again almost making him fall over. Different lights began to flicker and the console began to blare…

Sudden grief came over him and he just sank his face into his hands.

-----------------------------------------

A glorious explosion filled the sky that echoed across the snowy fields. The captivating shuttle let a trail of smoke as it fell from its course. Its scream escalated as it plummeted to the ground. Dirt, grime and fire stretched to the heavens, marking the spot for what could soon be the most significant battleground in the galaxy's history.

-------------------------------------------

A.N.

Oh yeah…it's gonna be significant alright. Soon you'll find out what was so valuable!


	8. The Jedi Traptrap

A.N.

It has been a long time since I updated this chapter. But, it's not easy to write a battle, especially one that can impact a story as much as this one will.

But, here it is at last, and this chapter has several encounters many of you have been waiting for.

I hope you'll Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter8- The Jedi Trap-Trap

The wind blew across the icy tundra, spreading the chillness over the snowy white bed. Its source came hovering through the atmosphere and settling heavily onto the ground. Its hatches opened and from within, hopped out a squad of around twenty snow troopers lead by one distinctly dressed Imperial captain. They sprinted into position and engaged the in-coming Rebel platoons.

Hundreds more transport ships randomly poured soldiers onto the battlefield. Both sides were determined to reach their target, the crash site.

Whatever was in it, the emperor wanted it bad, otherwise he would not have sent a direct order to deploy every available unit to engage in this battle…including a hundred AT-AT's, or as the rebels preferably called it…

"Elephant Walkers coming our way!" cried a crouching captain back to his unit, "Bring up the RPG!"

"Sir!" the tundra clad youth ran over to his captain and placed the weapon on to his shoulder then directed it towards the head of the intimidating machine, "Gotcha!"

Once he could see the officer sat inside, directing orders towards his crew, the trooper fired the rocket and watched as it navigated through the battle and transformed the mechanical beauty into a spectacular fireball, delivering the enemy a rain of shrapnel.

The captain patted his comrade on his back as they both laughed, but their attention got distracted by a pair of boots that suddenly stood above them.

"Nice job captain." Kim stood tall in her typical snowsuit as battle raged in the sky above her, she then gestured her newly built light saber forward, "Now hurry, we need to get to that crash site!"

"Right behind you General Possible, just as long as you take out that Chicken Walker!"

Kim nodded at the target and sprinted forward. She hopped on top of the AT-ST, carved a hole through it, and hopped inside. Moments later the machine was transformed to scrap metal. Standing over her kill, she raised her saber through the smoke. A battalion of war crying rebels charged past Kim and towards the engaging snow troopers. Blaster fire struck both sides, but with a Jedi cutting through the enemy the rebels suffered little casualties. The scuffle was over in less than a minute.

Kim looked back and noticed her soldiers frozen in their places.

"Quickly! We're almost there!" she yelled.

But her words didn't take into account what her fellow warriors were awing at. With their shoulders slumped the rebels watched an incoming Star Destroyer looming over her and over the entire planet. Its size blocked out the sun, and the darkness that came with it only added to the impact of the sight. Kim was almost caught off guard, but she couldn't allow herself to demoralize the entire unit. She turned to give out orders but before the words came out of her mouth a powerful laser bolt struck the ground from above.

"Get down! Find cover!" Kim wailed.

Suddenly a rain of bolts struck the unit as they scampered behind the remains of the battle.

"Move from point to point, we can't let them get there before us!"

"No way, ma'am, we're going back to the trenches, they've won this round!" with that, the captain signaled his men back and they fled.

"It's with men like them this war will be lost!" Kim spat.

Touching the force, Kim sprinted and dodged every blast. Finally hopping over the fallen Imperial Walker and landing on one knee. Looking back she spotted the strategically located patriot missile launchers striking the hull of the ship, exactly as the rebels hoped they would. Her eyes then scanned the wreckage ahead of her, she saw the fallen cargo ship, it was a clear run.

"This looks too easy." she thought out loud.

Although the ship seems to be a big mess, with its pieces all over the place and dug into the snow, the main hold seems to be in one piece. It looks like an enlarged version of the classic Imperial Lambda shuttle. She carefully treaded past several pieces when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Well, well, well, Kim Possible!" the loud light voice directed her attention towards…

"Ned!" Kim exclaimed.

"We meet at last, except…I seem to be holding the high ground this time!" he stood with his hands on his hips, clad in a black Imperial uniform standing on top of what must be a piece of one of the wings.

"Ned…How could you? You know The Empire is evil!"

"You left me for dead back in Middleton. But, you under-estimated me, and now I serve the winning side. My new master has quite an interest for your kind!"

"And so you decided to serve the Empire," Kim growled, "You sicken me."

"Indeed, and my master shall be most pleased once I take you to him, along with the now reclaimed cargo."

"I can't allow you to do that, Ned. This cargo is now rebel property."

"We shall see about that!"

Ned hit a button on his belt and suddenly a uniquely clad squad of troopers appeared from all sides of the wreckage.

"Imperial Commandos," Kim exclaimed, "It's a trap!"

"I knew you would be the first to come here, Possible. So I set up this surprise attack!"

"You'll only leave empty handed, Ned!"

Ned smirked, "Is that so?"

Suddenly Kim's spirit felt like it was being squeezed, almost as though a heavy pressure is being put around her aura…like…like the force its self is turning against her. She felt weak. Her hands were shaky, her voice became croaky, her lips quivered…

From behind the shadow a large body emerged, its weight hit the ground heavily with every step. A mechanical breathing came along with it, clad in dark robes and plated with armor the masked terror towered over Kim and watched her as she trembled.

Kim was still gripping her lightsaber tightly, but it shook dreadfully and finally the hilt fell to the floor while the hum fell silent. Only the monster's breathing can now be heard.

"Most unusual." He said, "What is a Jedi doing all the way here?"

The giant lowered down to scan her closely, while Kim tried to look into his eyes at the same time, she noticed there was something dark about this man…something menacing, like he did awful things, terrible things. And there could be nothing in his conscious to stop him from doing the same to her.

She attempted to take a step back, but a sudden grip on her throat caused her to reach for her neck in terror. Ned watched in awe as Kim levitated from the ground, struggling for air. The troopers were only too familiar to their commander's abilities.

Pleading for the torment to stop, the grip only tightened and as her face turned blue and her eyes watered up Kim stretched her arm out for her lightsaber, but she could not focus, she could not breathe…she could not feel the force.

The black clad agent was almost done with her when a sudden snap-hiss caught his attention. He let go of Kim and she fell to the floor wheezing and coughing.

"Let her go!" A familiar voice yelled from beyond the crash site, "She's mine!"

"Who are you?" The deep mechanical voice asked.

"I am Ron Stoppable, and I am here on behalf of the Sith, the true Sith!"

"Ron! What's become of you?" Ned gasped.

Dressed in ninja robes, Ron stood with his legs separate and his yellow bladed lightsaber ignited by his side, his face was unmasked.

"You dare defy the morality of the Sith?" Challenged the dark lord, "I am the Sith!"

"I stand here representing the Ancient Order of the Sithlords, the true masters of the Sith, the very architects of the temple with which your likes have fouled."

"Indeed I do sense the dark side in you, but you are probably nothing more but a dark Jedi…there can only be two Sith!"

"That is only one of your ill-teachings."

"That is the teaching of Darth Bane, a greater sith than you'd ever be!"

Kim finally recovered and clutched her lightsaber, "If you two would excuse me!"

She flipped over Vader, and severed a commandos arm as she continued on her sprint towards the ship's hold.

"Stop her!" Ordered Vader.

"Kim, get back here!" Ron yelled.

Kim suddenly felt her leg freeze and she tripped up, only to find Darth Vader coming down on her from the heavens. But before his saber could reach her throat another yellow blade parried his attack.

Kim back flipped and stood in a defensive position.

"Get the cargo, Ned, this fight is mine!" Vader eagerly spoke. He relished this challenge. It's unique, it's different.

"Right away sir! Commandos follow me!" picking up their fallen comrade the masked squad followed Ned away from the trio.

Circling one another they anticipated each other's moves.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Kim hissed.

"Following my master's orders," his eyes switched to Vader, "A true sithlord!"

"Your master cannot be a sithlord," argued Vader, "he carries nothing but a hollow title!"

"Says you!" Ron snapped back.

"I don't know who you're talking about, Ron. Our master is a Jedi, Dark-whatever you call yourself…"

"Darth Vader!"

"Whatever…your order is coming to an end!"

"Got that right!" Ron agreed, "Not sure about the Jedi part though…"

"Our Rule shall last ten thousand years!" Vader taunted, "And as for you two, you shall meet your doom!"

Vader swung his blade towards Ron, but Ron was quick to parry, "Hey! Why me? Get the Jedi first!"

"Ron! How could you?" Kim parried Vader's second swing, "We were best friends remember!"

"Don't even go there Kim…you went ahead and followed the old man, blindly ignoring the truth!"

As Vader tapped into the force and swung at both of them, he noticed there was something wrong with himself…something about the two Earthling Jedi that prevented him from focusing as he fought.

"Truth? What truth?" Asked Kim as she swung at Vader.

"The truth about this fight!" Ron went for Vader's other side, but the darklord's skill was undeniable.

"Ron, whatever it is you believe in its wrong…don't allow yourself to be one-sided…" She ducked under Vader's blade and somersaulted towards a corner.

Vader, seeing the advantage, force-pushed Ron onto the ground and prepared to cut Kim down, she was ready to block him, but it looked like his attack could easily break her defense. When Vader's blade was coming down on her he was suddenly struck with a chain of lightening that came off of Ron's fingers. Kim, although surprised by Ron's abilities, saw the advantage and swung her lightsaber to disarm the dark lord, but Vader created an explosion of energy, throwing Kim and Ron both off their feet and misplacing the entire wreckage around them.

"You two are the strangest force-users I have ever met," he wheezed, "Since when do Jedi and Sith fight alongside one another? Do you two not realize the seriousness of the situation? Is it all a mockery to you?"

Kim and Ron, sat in the snow on either side of Darth Vader, rubbed their heads and saw the commando squad, lead by Ned who was carrying the cargo, a small crate. They were on their way to an Imperial shuttle, called in to pick them up. Meanwhile on the other side of the group it appears the Imperial army has won the battle and is on its way to their position.

"Can you not see the true power of the Empire?" Vader boasted with a gripped fist, "This day is ours, join us, and your talents will not be wasted here."

"Dude, get a life!" Ron yelled and tossed his light saber towards Ned and his squad.

Kim narrowed her eyes and used the force, causing Ned's cap to fly off his head.

"Hey! Cap…come back!" with Ned trying to grab his floating hat halfway up the ramp, Ron's light saber sliced the crate in half in his hands, causing it's contents to drop with it, that being a data disk, but Ned didn't notice.

"Ned! Do not…" before Vader could complete his sentence, Ned lost his balance; his foot was pulled by the force on to the disk, crushing it under his Imperial boot.

"A-boo-yah!" Ron quietly exclaimed.

"Oops!" Ned blushed and saw his master standing with silent rage.

"Master…I…I don't know what happened…I cannot…gack!" Ned, gripped by the force from his throat, was levitated over to Vader, "You have disappointed me, Ned."

"Lord Vader…please…I could…still be of use…to you!" His eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets, until Vader released him; Ned fell hard onto the snow.

Bowing, Ned coughed, "Thank you…master."

Suddenly several ships appeared from the horizon, their doors slid open as they prepared to drop. One character, standing at the one of the doors, looked familiar.

"Master!" Kim cheered.

The fighters escorting these transports soared over the group and began their attacks against the Imperial army. Other transports dropped rebel troops at key positions to hold off the Imperials, but the transport carrying Master Dan dropped right beside Kim.

"Get on to the ship, this battle is over." Ordered Vader, without hesitation the commando squad withdrew into the transport along with their captain, Ned.

Vader turned to Ron, "How come I could not stop you? What abilities in the force could not allow me to sense that move?"

"That was not the force, fool! That was Mystical Monkey power!"

"We shall meet again, The Emperor will hear of you two, and you shall be brought before him in time. I leave you with the decision, join us…or die!"

With that Vader boarded his transport and the shuttle quickly took off.

Ron watched as Kim ran over to where her master's ship had landed and caught him in embrace. His mind then rushed back to the duel, to how he reacted to Kim almost getting killed. That was a light side act…he should've allowed Vader to kill her…but he didn't.

As the rebels surrounded Ron and cocked their weapons, he had ideas of just knocking them all over and simply fleeing from the battle. But he needed to talk to Kim.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"That was great work, my apprentice!" complimented Master Dan.

"But Master, the cargo was destroyed."

"That does not matter, as long as it's no longer in Imperial hands."

A platoon of Rebels approached them, escorting a captured Ron Stoppable, "General Dan, General Possible, this is the Imperial deserter we found."

"He's no Imperial, Captain, he's an old friend," she said with a smile.

But Ron did not smile, he simply grimaced at the sight of the old man, "This is your fault."

"Ron, Master Dan is helping us…"

"He is a Jedi! And he's training you to be one too!" Ron snapped.

"What? Would I rather be a Sith?" Kim sarcastically replied.

"Wait, Kim." Dan raised his hand to interrupt, and looked at Ron "What do you know of the Jedi to judge them so easily?"

"Well…I know enough to…"

"From your master am I correct?" Dan interrupted again.

"Yeah, who is this Master of yours anyway?" Kim asked.

Ron swallowed hard. He was afraid they would ask eventually, but he cannot tell them. If they find out they would never accept him…he'd probably even be accused of killing Purt, or taking part in killing him, but if they do know then perhaps Kim would realize the truth…that is more important than anything to him right now.

"He's an ancient Sith Master, a practitioner of the darkside, I met him in the cave back when we were guarding it. His name is Master Perfidious, and I am destined to succeed where he failed."

"A cave you say?" spoke Master Dan, "It must've been some kind of Dark side taint."

"The cave was later transformed into a Palace where the Emperor is now. He drove out all the spirits of my masters, and now they wander across the planet, telling me where to strike, they aid me and I answer to them."

Kim gave Ron a disturbed look, "Ron, I…"

"Kim, they taught me abilities you won't believe. The power of the darkside…it's so strong…so, satisfying!"

Master Dan's eyes shifted to Kim, whose expression was of wonder. He then looked back to Ron.

"Using the darkside is the only way we can destroy the Empire!"

Kim shrugged, "Perhaps you are…"

"No." Dan snapped, "We've heard enough from you. We thank you for your help, but now we've got issues to attend to." Kim's attention shifted back to Ron, and then back to her master.

"Guards, take him away." He ordered.

"Wait!" Kim called, "Ron, I need to talk to you." She looked back to her master, "Please, I need to speak to him."

Her master nodded to the soldiers and went to attend the rest of the platoon.

Both teens didn't exactly know what to say to each other. But they knew there was a lot to be said. All the events that have happened have left them with mixed feelings. They weren't sure if they are friends or enemies anymore.

"It's kind of funny how all this happened, huh?" Kim began.

"Yeah, funny, that's an interesting word to describe it all." Ron shrugged keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Ron," Kim finally got serious, shaking her head as she spoke "Please tell me you didn't mean what you said...back at the mines."

Ron hesitated to speak, he really didn't mean what he said...but, how can he explain that to Kim...he never got angry with her, not at that scale to say something so harsh.

"I don't know what got over me Kim...it's this war, these powers, they've all began to take a toll on me..."

Kim gave him a pleasant smile, "I know you would never mean what you said!" Her face then turned serious again, "But Ron,You can't keep these 'spirits' messing with your mind anymore!"

"Messing with my mind?" Ron snapped, "And this is coming from the one following Mr. Cryptic over there!"

"Ron, please listen to me!" Kim urged, "I saw the powers you've used against Darth Vader, and the way you fight…and I must say I was frightened by them."

Ron saw the look on Kim's face as she spoke, she was being honest. He knows, because he's known her for so long. He's seen her lie, joke, and even when she finally gives in to her lies and…well, she is being honest.

"And another thing Ron…you look, paler than usual." She scowled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can see your veins."

"Are you sure?" Ron took off his gloves and looked at his hands, indeed they looked a little grey, "Well, would you look at that!"

"Please, don't destroy yourself anymore…come back to the light!"

"Kim, I appreciate you caring for me and all, and I really do still like you, but the world is much more important right now. I will destroy the Empire, even if it destroys me!"

Kim sighed, "Just…be careful."

"You too, Kim," they hugged and Ron walked away, leaving Kim with a worried expression.

"Your time will come, old man!" he whispered as Master Dan walked beside Kim.

In the distance hundreds of rebels and Imperials engaged each other on a battlefield that stretched for thousands of kilometers. Although the purpose of the battle is nothing but a shattered disk in the snow, in each of their hearts there was another purpose to fight. To an Imperial it was his unquestionable loyalty to the order, an order that promises peace, security and justice to his home world, something the Jedi order and the Republic could not offer to him and his family. While to the earthling rebel it was for a quiet and peaceful life, which had nothing to do with getting involved with some galaxy that exists far, far away, but then the Empire came along, his dream home was crushed by the mechanical monsters and his family were imprisoned or enslaved in the mines.

Nevertheless, the emperor has paid a valuable price in this battle, a price which has shaken the entire Empire. It may just be the turning point of the war on this planet and in the galaxy, far, far away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Phew!

Hopefully, the length of this chapter made up for the long wait.

Please review!


	9. Breaking Bonds

A.N.

It has been SO long since I've updated this story, I know.

I've suffered an awful writer's block trying to work up the best way to write this chapter. Now that it's complete I'm sure things will flow smoothly from now on.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter9- Breaking Bonds

"Lord Vader," came the crackling voice of Emperor Palpatine over the hologram, posing tall and confident, "What happened? Where are the plans?"

"The rebels shot down the transport and attempted to steal them, but we got to them first." Vader let off a loud mechanical sigh, "Unfortunately, the fool of a sidekick I had stepped on and crushed them."

Darth Sidious' eyes widened with horror.

"Vader, do you realize how critical those plans were?" snapped Sidious, "without them plans the construction of the Death Star will have to be delayed again!"

Vader remained still, silent and angry, but hesitant.

Sidious sighed and rubbed his forehead, and then he perked his chin up and glanced warily at his metallic apprentice, "I feel you have more to say."

"I discovered the source of the disturbance, master" Vader spoke steadily.

The empreror's brow creased as he listened closely.

Vader noted his master's reaction and went on, "I found two Jedi, one of them was dark."

"Did you kill them?" the emperor asked carefully.

"No master," Vader's gripped fists tightened, "the force was strong with them. To my surprise, they fought alongside each other, and with great efficiency. It was as though they shared…the force."

"A force bond..." Sidious noted with astonishment.

"A force bond, master?" Vader queried.

"I'll explain it to you some other time," Sidious halfheartedly replied, and whispered to himself in thought, "How did they get here?"

Vader added, "May I also say that they were young, their skills equivalent to trainees"

Palpatine was barely listening, his heart throbbed anxiously; once the Jedi are involved, he knows things are beginning to get out of hand.

"The dark Jedi claimed to have been trained by the ancient Sith on this planet. A claim I'd prefer to deny, surely the spirits of the dark lords would never…"

"It is an expected drawback," interrupted Palpatine, pointing a wrinkled finger at his apprentice, "do not under-estimate the powers of the passed lords of the Sith, Vader." Palpatine brought his creased hand to his chin, "What of the other Jedi?"

"A female padawan with an unorthodox fighting style,"

"Vader," Sidious' eyes narrowed and his voice turned cold, "find and kill the master, then bring the children before me."

Vader bowed, "As you wish, master."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky turned red as the sun began to set. Ron paced slowly across the quiet and broken battlefield. Fallen machines and rotting corpses littered his footpath.

"Impressive!" came the voice of Perfidious, Ron shifted his eyes upwards and met his master's gaze.

"What do you want from me now?" Ron asked bitterly, his eyes falling to the ground again.

"What do we both want?"

He kicked the burnt sand, "I'm not so sure anymore."

Perfidious eyed his apprentice closely, "I saw your performance against Vader," he smiled and his ghostly figure pompously walked over to his apprentice, then Ron smiled and got Goosebumps when it looked as though Ron was looking into his reflection now, his master very rarely praises him for anything, "I must say that was quite a show!"

Ron asked excitedly, "So, do you think I stand a chance against these posers then!"

Perfidious' expression now turned sour, "I think you stand a much better chance without your friend."

As though an arrow struck his heart, Ron turned away crossing his arms.

Perfidious' form suddenly creased till it turned into the bony figure of a thousand year old mummy, "A true sith lord cannot continue to grow in power until he has sacrificed the one thing he values the most. It is the most sacred aspect of our…"

"Traditions," Ron interrupted and turned to face his master with an angered face, "I know! And that is where we clash master…the reason I'm doing this is to protect my friends and family. Not hurt them!"

Perfidious staggered back, "Then you're no different than the infidels."

Ron got sick of hearing the same rants over and over again, and he's sure his master must probably feel the same way about repeating himself, he had to change the subject, "Why do I get the feeling you came to me for something else?"

A nasty grin crept across the bony face, then as he motioned forward, closer to Ron, his face transformed to its former human complexion, but the smile was still there, "Our disciples have made a new discovery about both our enemies!"

Ron's brows expressed interest, "what discovery?"

"Something neither side knows about the other," Perfidious shifted to Ron's other side and whispered in his ear, "Something we can use against them!"

Ron finally turned to face the ghost, "wait, you mentioned disciples! Who are these people?"

"Ronald Stoppable, please don't tell me you thought we were fighting this war all on our own, did you?" Perfidious chuckled.

"You never told me we had anyone else on our side!" Ron snapped, gripping his fists at the same time, his pale skin turning paler and his veins radiating a blue aura.

"I'm disappointed in you Ronald," Perfidious stated plainly, maintaining a smug composure," nevertheless I feel I must inform of the intriguing secret Darth Vader has been keeping from us!"

"What secret?" Ron raised his chin, listening intently.

"That he was once a Jedi Knight. That he betrayed them and became the emperor's apprentice. That he personally led an army of storm troopers into the temple and slaughtered everyone inside!"

Ron's expression was that of disgust, horror and…shock. He always thought this dark lord was evil, but never to that level. Now, to him, Darth Vader seems like a walking monster.

"And that's not all," Perfidious went on, "it appears that at the time he knew the master of your friend."

Ron's eyes snapped forward, had he heard him right?

"That's right Ronald," perfidious teased, "the old man your friend has taken as a mentor was once a friend of Vader's!"

The shocking revelation was evident in Ron's eyes and the sudden drop of his jaw, "Are…are you sure?"

"Your faith in the dark side is weaker than I thought, Ronald." Perfidious scorned.

Ron's eyes shot daggers at his master, "I think it's my faith in my master that weakened!" he stepped forward and fumed, "apparently, you've been keeping secrets from me and made me put my neck out for you, why?"

"Do not make the mistake of thinking that you're the only one at risk of death, my young apprentice," his master threatened, "there are things you're meant to know, and things that are better off untold!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ron quizzed.

Perfidious turned his back towards Ron, "nothing."

"No master, speak to me!" he urged, gesturing with his hands on his chest, "I must know what is going on if you expect me to help you!"

Perfidious snapped towards Ron, and flashed a lightning bolt at him, striking Ron hard, sending him to the ground writhing in pain until the Sith ghost was satisfied and stopped.

He waited till Ron's fast breathing slowed down and spoke menacingly, "the teacher never requests aid from his apprentice!"

Ron gasped on the floor as he felt the surge of superheated energy wear off, reducing him to a smoking heap of weakness, this time Ron was not going to apologize. He's had enough of this so called teacher. He had always been waiting for some reason to leave him, and the old bony fool has just given him the best excuse.

Ron lifted his head slowly, bitterly. He watched his master tower over him. This ghost, who resembled him in shape and complexion, has taught him everything about the force for the past months. But now it seems their relationship got from bad to worse. They practically do not trust each other any more.

Without a word being uttered Ron watched Perfidious' spiritual figure fade away with the gust of wind. Ron struggled up on to his feet and dusted himself, when he was satisfied that his black attire was clean enough he allowed a faint smile creep across his face.

If Darth Vader was truly an old friend of Master Dan's then he has just found a sure way to get at the old man and save himself from having to hurt Kim in the process. After all, Vader did offer to take them both under his wing.

The only trick that still remains though is to convince Kim to join the dark side. And that would also mean convincing her to join the Empire.

It's the only way he can grow in power with Kim by his side. It's the only way to bring order.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

I know this wasn't very long, but I'm gonna take this opportunity to tell you all that I'm already planning the next and final installment to this saga.

Yes there will be a third sequel!


	10. Break the Spirits

A.N.

An exciting new twist to the saga starts from here.

The end of this story will come with plenty to look forward to in the next and final installment, I promise!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter10 - Break the Spirits

Ron could feel Kim's touch in the force. She's checking on him again, trying to reassure herself if he's alright, trying to convince him to come with her again; such compassion, such weakness.

Ron frowned and continued to wait beside the beacon, a signal he placed, a gesture to attract the attention of the Empire. The sun had set a few minutes ago, and now the place is dark and cold. He stood in the middle of two sets of pillars, old ruins of some sort, broken and collapsed.

He noticed a light in the sky, it was getting closer, he raised his binoculars to identify it but before he could do so he heard a series of cocking and was almost blinded by lights appearing from the shadows.

He put the object down and discovered in his surprise that he was surrounded by Imperial storm troopers, raising their blasters at him with flash lights fixated on them. Their white armor shined as it reflected the light and they got close enough to whack him on to his knees.

Just as the bruises began to form in the different areas he got hit the loud noise of repulsor lifts got louder and dust flew in different directions. He finally got the chance to raise his head and spot a boarding ramp lowering from the bay of a transport ship.

Smoke ejected in different directions as a familiar mechanical breathing resonated from inside the ship. At last the recognizable armor could be seen marching down the ramp towards him, sending chills down Ron's spine. Two other officers came towing behind the tall figure, one Ron recognized as Ned.

Suddenly a uniformed man came into frame from behind Ron and he bowed in front of the dark lord.

"Well done, captain." Vader's voice boomed, he looked down at Ron, who almost forgot he still has two blasters directed at his head, "I see you've captured one of the two Jedi."

"Any orders, milord?" the green clad officer asked formally.

Vader gestured in the general direction of the vicinity, "Scan the area, set for stun and bring me anyone else you find."

"On it, sir." The officer saluted, turned and marched off.

A wry smile crept across Ron's face as he looked into Vader's mask.

"Oy, that boy is pulling a face at you, I reckon milord." The scruffy looking man at Vader's side pointed out, his clothes resembled that of an old Ace pilot of the great wars, his accent sounded Australian…or French, Ron couldn't really tell.

Ned raised a brow, "Do you want us to…discipline him, master?"

"The boy will be brought to the emperor," Vader ordered, turning to Ned and emphasizing the rest of his sentence, "untouched!"

Moments later, the entire group boarded the ship, with Ron as their captive.

---------------------------------------------------------

Master Dan stepped out of the labs and began to pace down the corridor, deep in thought, lost in his own world. After studying the ancient slabs for so long and using what knowledge he had picked up in the Jedi Temple when he studied there, he still doesn't seem to be aware of what is going on.

But he did come over some interesting discoveries, most notable of them all is that there has been a secret order on this planet that have foreseen the coming of the Sith Empire, even after its fall so long ago.

"Master?" Kim's voice snapped him out of his trance, "are you alright? You look stressed."

Dan put on an innocent smile, "Oh I'm quite fine!"

But Kim didn't see a smile; she just noticed the wrinkles across his face, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Dan sighed, there was no escaping this young woman's fortitude, "I discovered some ancient text on the Dark Disciples. From what I found, these people know of the Sith's coming are said to stick to the prophecy until they return. And I'm wondering where these people are now."

"Well Master," Kim stroked her chin and gestured factually, "remember how Doctors Venture and Quarrel told us about the data pad of a person from this planet explained the same thing," Kim then rubbed her neck as she struggled to remember, "And I recall Venture's wife, Veronica…their lab was attacked by someone who…huh!"

"What Kim?" Dan asked, "What is it?"

"Veronica, she must've been a member of the Dark Disciples!"

"Who's Veronica?"

Kim shook her head in frustration, "Doctor Venture's wife, Veronica, she discovered the first tablet before the Sith Palace was risen. She was studying it when she discovered the prophecy. She must've told the Dark Disciples about it, otherwise they wouldn't have come after it. No one ever finished ciphering the code, but from what she told Ron, a member of the Dark Disciples will be chosen to govern Earth."

"So, what you're trying to say is that the Dark Disciples might be working with the emperor right now? And they are people of this planet?"

"Exactly."

"Do you think Venture knows something we don't?"

Kim frowned as questions bogged her mind, her hand concealed her forehead, "He might do," she looked back up, weary and doubtful, "before she died, she told him something but none of us heard except him and he forgot what she said."

"He forgot his wife's last words?" Dan repeated, almost mockingly.

"It could be the key to our investigation, master. A key that might also help find a weakness to the emperor. If only there was a way we could help him remember."

"Well," Dan held his chin with intrigue, "the force does work wonders!"

Kim eyed him skeptically.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Venture was outside; he had walked quite a distance down the river that had run from the falls beside the immense and camouflaged structure that was the rebel headquarters.

A stream divided itself away from the savage river, escaping into the swamp and disappearing into a quiet small lake, where Venture sat on a rock just beside it. The misty air that came off the river a couple of minutes walk from here added to the gloomy surroundings, but Venture didn't mind it as long as he gets the peace and quiet.

That was until Kim and Dan found him. The two Jedi, one dressed in the traditional Jedi attire and the other dressed in a casual secret agent type outfit, approached him carefully from the side.

"Doctor Venture?" Kim warily asked. He had his eyes closed and almost leapt at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh my goodness!" He sat up and checked his physical form by dusting his safari-type outfit, "what's…what are you doing here?"

Venture's fussy antics showed uneasiness while he put on a casual smile, yet his face betrayed curiosity, Kim grimaced while Dan's brows rose in interest, "We apologize for intruding on you like this doctor," said Manster Dan, "but it is quite an important matter that we need to discuss with you."

Venture's smile faded, his serious expression came as he steadied himself and placed his arms on his hips, "what matter might that be?"

Kim grimaced a little, "it involves your wife, sir."

"My wife?" Venture frowned, "but she's dead."

"Actually," Kim added, "It's more of what your wife said before she…died."

"Didn't I already tell you?" Venture unnervingly countered, "I don't remember what she said, and can't you just leave the subject alone? It's over!"

He began to turn away from the pair when Dan's rough hand gripped his shoulder and held him in place, "Actually doctor, it's not over." Venture turned around and met eyes with the Jedi Master, "we believe the words she spoke to you may be vital to defeating the Empire."

"Oh please!" Venture mocked, "What could she have said to me that would matter so much to you?"

"Doctor," Kim stepped forward and looked him in the eye, "we can help you remember, but you have to help us as well."

Venture sank into thought. His mind became an ocean of emotions, a raging ocean of familiar waves that he felt so long ago. He slowly turned away and paced closer to the lake, his eyes fell onto its surface, blemished and gruesome, yet calm and quiet; much like his thoughts on his wife.

"Doctor," Kim stood beside him, "I know you'd rather not relive that moment, but…"

"You're wrong Kim," Venture interrupted, "I would very much like to relive that moment."

Kim glanced at him, his eyes were still staring into the lake but his mouth kept moving, "There's nothing I want more than to know what those words she spoke to me were. I've been obsessing over them, even to this day, trying to remember, but no matter how hard I tried it would just not come back to me."

Tears trickled down his cheeks; his hand came to his eyes, while Kim gripped the other and tapped into the force, in an attempt to comfort him.

"So, will you help us?" Kim asked.

The doctor swallowed hard, wiped his cheeks and nodded, "yes, yes I'll help you. Just tell me what I need to do."

Dan watched from a distance, he could not help but feel a sense of pride as his apprentice comforted the man through such a difficult time and helped him take on this great challenge. Indeed, the young girl is becoming a greater Jedi Knight everyday.

"It is simple," Dan said as he stepped forward to meet the two, "all we ask is that you sit on that rock and close your eyes, I'll take care of the rest."

Venture nodded and sat on the rock facing the lake as he was asked. He placed his hands on his laps, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Kim stood beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, but Dan brushed it away requesting of her not to intrude on this process. Kim stepped back nervously, and watched.

Dan stood behind Venture, placed both his hands on the man's head from either side and also closed his eyes, trying to focus the energy of the force to bring out distant memories.

"Clear your mind," he spoke, emphasizing on his words as though it were a thought and not so much an order, "and try to visualize the time and place. Visualize your wife's face, her voice…how you felt…how she felt…visualize."

Kim glanced at Dan, his eyes, his face, his expression; calm and still. She then glanced at Venture, his eyes were still closed, his face was now squinting, he was sweating…something was uneasy. She could feel the waves of the force emanating from the two, one flowing through the other, and it echoed off of him, a bouncy and uneven wave. The struggle was clearly within Venture's mind, he was having a difficult time remembering.

Then suddenly, his eyes flashed open, he began to cough, his sweat trickled face became still and he opened his mouth to speak, "Honey, listen to what I have to say…please listen…", he coughed a little and struggled to speak, "Break the spirits and seal the unopened gates. The dark empire silently comes… a throne will emerge from beneath …and the stars will fall..."

A few ghastly noises made it out of his throat, then his eyes shut, finally he fell silent. Slowly the eyes opened, this time a terrified face came to life, with tearful eyes he searched his surroundings. He glanced at Kim and tried to speak but nothing came out, lifting his arms Kim came and embraced him with a hug as he cried.

Dan stepped aside and allowed the two this moment, walking towards the lake he began to think about those words. There was definitely something behind those words.

-----------------------------------------

Kim and Dan left Venture alone, he decided he needed sometime to think over what happened, and the more the two paced back towards headquarters the more confused they got.

"So it's definitely a riddle." Kim concluded.

"And it certainly describes the coming of the Empire." Dan pointed out.

"The palace will rise…" Kim thought, "could that possibly be the Imperial Palace?"

"There's a good chance of that!" Dan nodded.

"Break the spirits, and seal the unopened gates?" Kim rubbed her chin, and brushed her hand through her hair, "I have no clue."

"This needs research," Dan suggested, "but while I do this Kim, I need you to find out about these Dark Disciples whatever you can. I have a feeling they won't be far from where Imperial concentration camps are."

"Will do master and I know exactly where to start my investigation. The place of my first encounter with one of them," Kim smiled at the curious looking old man, "home!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

And thus Kim will head back to Middleton for the first time since the Imperial Invasion.

You do not want to miss the next chapter!


	11. Thumping Hearts of Stone

A.N.

Another update, yes!

How much darker will things get before this chapter ends? What secrets remain unanswered from the beginning till now? Are things getting better for our heroes, or are things about to get worse?

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter- Thumping Hearts of Stone

The wind blew snow all across the landing pad. It wasn't long after the shuttle settled before the crew stepped out on to the cold surface and marched into the tall ancient doors.

It wasn't the first time Ron visited this place. Although it looks different on the surface, but it still feels the same. Last time he was here, he came in search of Kim. He had lost her while they were guarding the entrance of the cave, when the voices of the ghosts called her in. Their hypnotic hymn haunted the entire squad that went in after her, including Ron.

Ron proved his worth, the rest of the squad, on the other hand, met their fates.

It was here where he met Perfidious Palcable, here where the dead Sith Master gave Ron the final test, and he finally pulled Kim out of there before the hazards of the palace's rise to the surface killed them.

But now he's not going in as a mere boy, now he's entering this place to complete his final steps to becoming a true Sith Lord. Now he will finally kneel before the Emperor and take up the oath of a Sith lord and at last complete his training. No longer will he be played for as a fool; no more will the falsehood of Perfidious deceive him.

As Darth Vader, Ned and Ron walk through the gates into the darkness a sudden touch brushes itself in the back of Ron's mind, Kim. Again her call for him to come back to her is repeated; again she still haunts his memory and heart. Why? Why must she be so persistent? Why doesn't she understand that his sacrifice is necessary?

Compassion, weakness and vulnerability, those are what blind Kim, but soon that will all be fixed.

The doors close shut behind the trio, and Kim's reach is suddenly severed, Ron is now, at last, alone. Ancient stone walls and statues, flames lighting the pathways, and distant mists made up the corridors within the Imperial palace. Vader's breathing machine echoed as did their steps, climbing the old broken stairs through the palace and turning into intersections; Ron could feel a shady force presence in their direction, a more haunting presence than all the ghosts that existed in these chambers. Something more threatening and more illusive than the dead exists here, and Ron could only make one guess.

The emperor sat on a stony throne surrounded on either side by giant statues of robed men, outside the chamber were two robed guards clad in red uniform and red helmets. As the trio walked through the ancient doorway into his wide and tall chamber Ron could not help but feel a chill down his spine as the wrinkled man smiled under his hood and stretched both his arms out like a humble grandfather about to embrace his grandson, "Welcome, my young friend!"

----------------------------------------

Kim adjusted her hood, straightened her robes and stepped out of the tree's shade and onto the path. This would be the first time she put on these garments, she was too used to wearing her mission gear when saving the world, but in this case these were necessary. For the sole reason that these people would immediately recognize her if she was seen in green cargos and a black shirt, and not to mention her signature red hair and green eyes. And yet, she couldn't take the gear off, rather she preferred to hide it under the robes.

Some things never change.

As Kim made her way through Middleton park, cautiously navigating down the footpath, carefully cloaking herself with the force, she called on the force to make her as visible as the wind. Until she finally made it through, her force call was exhausted, and she was too weary to depend on it. She then treaded on to the street and made her way into town, moving in the direction of the library.

And here was the real change. Kim was awestruck by the massive banners hanging from the buildings presenting to the world the Imperial Insignia; something that resembled a mechanical gear, colored in a navy blue and white. It was everywhere, as was the ever familiar presence of storm troopers, watching the crowds, judging their behavior, and being picky about it. Kim bit her lip and shook her head; at last she admitted failure, at last she could feel the bitterness of allowing her hometown fall into the hands of a tyrannical order. But she will not grieve; she must not. There is a chance, there is a way she can fix this, through the rebellion, through her master and through her jedi training, she can bring back the good times. This fight has only just begun.

Treading past the Imperial guards, walking down the road, Kim kept a keen eye for anything alarming, any one acting strange…and that's when she noticed it. No one was acting strange, there was nothing alarming. Everyone seemed to be getting on with their lives, pretending nothing was happening, as though life never changed. How is that possible?

Did they not realize the Earth has been conquered? Don't they notice that there are white bucket-headed men carrying laser guns and pointing it everywhere? This is just too weird.

Shrugging the thought for another time, Kim kept her pace going, until she finally found the library; a vast structure that took up its own block of road, Imperial banners hung on all sides of the building, and smaller ones decorated either side of the doors. There was almost an entire platoon of storm troopers standing around the building, patrolling the vicinity, and even more frightening, one of those chicken walkers stood at the entrance, an Imperial pilot standing atop it with his binoculars, although he wasn't glancing through them, he was certainly alert.

Kim swallowed deeply, but kept her composure and walked at a casual pace through the entrance. Inside, a blue carpet lead Kim through polished a polished entrance into the main hall where rows of bookcases stretched to what seemed like forever, along the rows, hanging off the ceiling, were even more Imperial banners. She turned to her left and stopped in front of the Librarians' desk.

Across the desk was a man leaning over a computer, giving Kim his back, a decorated officer in an Imperial uniform. It seems the Empire wants control over everything, even the libraries!

The man finally turned to face her, and that was when Kim did lose her composure, "Josh? Josh Mankey?"

The man's eyes narrowed on Kim, trying to peek under the hood, "Kim? Is that you?"

She hesitated a moment, looked around to make sure no one had noticed and finally removed her hood to reveal her face, she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been all this time? We thought you were gone, or missing, some even thought you died Kim!"

She leaned closer on to the desk and placed her hand over her mouth, "Listen Josh, you can't collaborate with these people! Don't you know who they are?"

"Of course I know," Josh mocked, and even leaned back showing no worry in what he had to say, "This is the Empire, here to bring peace and order to our world! There can be no doubt about the might of the emperor!"

Kim grimaced in horror at what she heard, and grabbed the young man from his collar, "Have you lost your mind? What did they do to you? Brainwash you! Did you forget? These people aren't even from our planet! They're conquering us and forcing us to serve an evil dark lord!"

Josh stared into Kim's eyes in confusion, indeed he had forgotten, he had forgotten what it was like to be free, to live in a democratic society, to be young and hang with friends and receive a decent education. But then he remembered when the Empire came, swift and brutal, taking whatever they can, claiming everything was their's.

"I'm sorry Kim," he finally spoke, pulling away from her, and allowing his tone to go soft, "I had no choice, it was the only way I could allow myself a civilized life, I don't fight wars Kim, I do what I can to avoid them, if this is how it has to be then so be it."

Kim's frown grew tenser; she couldn't believe what she heard, how could Mankey say such a thing? How could he surrender his soul to such a cruel and oppressive government?

"You're wrong Josh," Kim finally spoke in a bitter tone, "you had a choice, and you just don't want to admit you made the wrong one!"

As Kim stepped away from the desk she began to walk into the library, taking a final glance towards Josh who shamefully lowered his eyes to the floor and turned back to the computer.

------------------------------------

Kim sat in front of a computer panel within the confines of the library. A browser was displayed before her, in the center was a search bar and as she typed 'Dark Disciples' she received the 'No items found' response.

"hmm," she groaned, "expected as much!"

Erasing the text in the bar and replacing them with 'Sith prophecy' also brought the response ' no items found'.

"Oh come on!" she exhaled noisily in frustration, "there's got to be something!"

Placing her hands on her chin and tapping the desk furiously, Kim tried to come up with whatever words could come to her mind. And then one word did; one that always brought up answers for questions that puzzled her.

She selected the 'contacts' bar on the top, and a drop down list appeared, from the list she selected 'Wade Load'.

A series of text appeared on her screen, "Hi Kim!"

"Hey there Wade!" she replied using her keyboard, "I need you help, urgently!"

Almost a split second later, a message appeared, "You name it Kim, you know I'm always ready!"

"We discovered that Veronica might've been a member of the 'Dark Disciples'. I need you to bring up whatever you can on them, please and thank you."

The next set of text almost baffled Kim, "I found something!"

Wade's speed at finding information is almost legendary, but this is taking it to a frightening level, she typed in response, "Wow, what did you find?"

A new window opened up, leading Kim to a site labeled, 'Veronica's Diary'. A wry smile crept across Kim's cheeks, she excitedly whispered, "Boo yah!"

It was the most recent update that really intrigued Kim:

"I haven't updated here for a while, but the latest news has left me obliged to do so. I think Wiley and I discovered something that could mean a better future for me, or it might just spell my doom. There was mention in some of the newer stone tablets that were found at the hidden palace we stumbled on of 'spirit crystals', apparently those are linked to the 'chosen one'. As we studied further, we discovered these crystals literally control the Ancient Sith ghosts! This is the key we need to fulfill the prophecy!"

Kim gasped, her immediate thought jumped to Ron. He claimed to be under the influence of those ghosts, if only Kim could find these crystals, she could just save him from them. But that could also mean the Dark Disciples might have a hold of these crystals already, and that would mean Ron is under their influence as well.

But where are these people, and how do they play a part in serving the Empire?

-----------------------------------------------------

Ron, now a servant of the emperor, now officially a part of the Empire, could not help but feel a sense of pride as he walked out of the emperor's chamber alongside Ned. Yet, he was somewhat disappointed. The emperor had not given him a title yet, he has not been labeled a Sith lord. And he didn't understand why.

"Congratulations on joining us, Ron!" Ned patted him on the shoulder, "I can see you will make a fitting Imperial commander!"

"Thank you, Ned" spoke Ron, and then stopped when he noticed a slightly portly man, walking over to the two. He wore a short black trench coat, goggles over his forehead and a sly smile across his cheeks.

"Meet Commander Wiley," introduced Ned as he gestured to the man approaching them, "He will fill you in on our more shady aspects, I on the other hand am only limited to guiding you on Imperial military tactics and briefing you on our many campaigns, wishing you all the best!"

With that said Ned at last left the two, and Wiley didn't hesitate to stretch his arm out and take Ron's in a friendly hand shake, his smile stretched wider, a cold and creepy one, his voice almost spoke in a slow whisper, "There's an annoying tone on that one. Come, let me show something that might intrigue you."

Ron patiently studied the man as he was enthusiastically guided into dark corridors. He recognized these very well, uncomfortably well. These corridors led to the tombs; the very hub of all the soul-ripping cries, echoes and hymns. Why would he be taking him there?

"I think you would be really interested to know more about the existence of the Ancient Sith, no?"

"I think I know plenty enough, thank you." Ron finally replied.

Wiley wickedly smiled and swiftly glanced at Ron, "But do you know why they are here? Do you know how they helped in bringing the Empire here? Do you know how I, Commander Wiley, became the 'chosen one'? And how I lead the Dark Disciples to live out the prophecy and bring the Empire here?"

Ron stopped and warily stared into Wiley's twisted eyes, "You know the answer to all of those?"

Wiley's smile couldn't grow any wider, Ron wouldn't believe it could anyway, but his fast nod made him seem that much more enthusiastic. Leaving Ron with that, Wiley continued walking through the narrow corridor, with Ron lagging behind.

Finally, Wiley lead Ron into a vaguely lit chamber that was littered with toppled stone coffins, bony bodies tossed about like rag dolls, and a pile of crystals stacked at the end of the room.

"I don't get it." Ron shrugged and looked towards Wiley who was staring down at a pile of bones and a skull, for once, looking quite uneasy, "so you've harassed the dead Sith and disturbed their peace, so what?"

Wiley suddenly glanced at Ron, his uneasy face focusing at him very closely, "It's all in the crystals."

He began to walk towards the pile of them at the end of the room, but not without beaming at Ron before doing so.

"Did anyone ever tell you what lovely teeth you have?" Ron mockingly gestured.

"Yes actually," Wiley picked up a crystal and stroked it possessively, "one old friend did. A partner of mine, one who shared my passion for the Sith, and helped me come about this important find. Until we discovered there can be only one chosen one, and then I made the first move to ensure I take the honor."

Ron's eyes widened as he stepped closer to Wiley, "Veronica?"

Wiley's brows raised as he glanced at Ron quizzically, "yes, you know her?"

"You were the man who killed her!" Ron snapped.

Wiley merely smiled and looked back down at the pile of crystals, "Each one of these stones is the lifeblood of the Sith ghosts."

Ron helped himself to one and gently raised it to his eyelevel, carefully analyzing it. He noted it looked like a regular crystal; shiny, big and beautiful. But to a force user, it felt nothing like a crystal, it felt like holding a heart, a beating heart. Its vibrating pulses echoing from it, almost making Ron cringe at the thought of how vulnerable this randomly chosen sith lord is at the moment.

"Veronica and I concluded that anyone of us is capable of entering this palace, taking the crystals and holding the Sith ghosts hostage!"

Ron's head was suddenly filled with a hundred questions, each one of them craving to be answered, "Wait, how come the ghosts couldn't just stop you? They exist through the force!"

Wiley laughed mockingly, "I take it you're not familiar with the ysalmiry!"

"A what-a-miry?" Ron jeered.

Wiley took in a deep breath, "small lizard like creatures that can create a non-force existent environment around them. Except, these creatures couldn't adapt here, so instead the Ancient Sith tried to breed them with creatures of this planet, and it was only successful when they used Sith alchemy."

"What did they get in the end?" Ron hesitated to ask.

"A new breed of naked mole rats" Wiley said with a toothy smile.

Ron grimaced at the hideous images in his mind, "I hate irony. So why would they try to breed something that could stop them from using the force?"

Wiley rolled his eyes, "They were at war with the Republic and the Jedi at the time, and of course they would want such a weapon!"

"Okay, okay," Ron sighed and looked back at the crystal in his hand, "so what is it that you wanted from holding the Sith hostage anyway?"

Wiley chuckled sarcastically, "Goodness man, you are so out of the loop! Are you blind to the truth still? We wanted to bring the prophecy to light! Don't you see that only the ancient Sith could open or close the gateway to the other galaxy?"

Ron almost dropped the crystal when his attention was grabbed, "eh? Say that again."

"The Ancient Sith made these crystals before they left this planet, so that their guardians, these dead would allow them back into this world when the time is right! It was their duty to protect the secrets that lay here until the Empire is brought back and then the prophecy may be fulfilled!"

"And the prophecy is exactly?" Ron inquired.

"The return of Imperial rule on Earth by the call of a chosen dark disciple!" Wiley gestured a hand to his chest.

"I see now," Ron nodded and rubbed his forehead, "Why does this ancient magic stuff always have to be so complicated?"

Wiley twitched his lip and shook his head.

"So what would happen if I just break all the crystals?" Ron quizzed as he put down the one in his hand, "I mean, just out of curiosity,"

"Killing one dead Sith wouldn't matter as long as there are other guardians controlling the gate, but I'm not sure what would happen exactly if they're all broken. My guess is that control of the gateway between the two worlds would be lost, it would either close or stay open."

A sudden shadow fell over Ron's face. A dark thought befell his mind, his twisted imagination began working, he could feel energy of the darkside manipulating thoughts in his mind, drawing up a plan, cooking up a scheme to fulfill a dream.

"Where are you going commander?" Wiley asked noticing the young man was almost out of the chamber.

"I'm going to visit a friend." Ron smiled as he stepped out the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

A.N.

And thus, the end of another chapter leaves us to wonder what's yet to come. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!


	12. Just Say The Word

A.N.

I wonder how long I can keep up this marathon!

Times are growing more desperate for both Kim and Ron, what will they do? And how will it affect this epic tale?

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Just Say the Word

Middleton, once a town of warmth and hospitality, now a recruitment hub for the Empire, and as Kim discovered as well, the space center has now been transformed into some sort of heavily guarded observatory for a certain object of interest in space. It also seems to be an important communications center for the entire region.

Winter seems to be going away, and the beautiful weather has started to kick in. A lovely sunshine gleamed through the clouds over the Middleton Park, but it won't last long as the sun is beginning to set. A certain instinct pushed Kim to get off the bench and start walking in the opposite direction to the library, towards home.

Kim finally made it out the park and started down the path along the empty road, a minute of walking later she found herself looking directly at her school. Had nostalgia been a force power Kim would most certainly have been knocked all the way back to the park, and as a thousand different memories played out in her mind her heart urged her to get to school and sit in class. Yes, she loved this place, and for all the trouble she had gotten into and all the cruelties that high school had thrown at her, she still loved the one place that actually challenged her abilities and weaknesses. It was her real Jedi academy.

But to Kim's horror, this place is no longer the same. Imperial banners draped over the building, a statue of an old man, hooded and robed, overlooked the entire parking lot, and a platoon of storm troopers watched the entrances. And then, when the bell went off, a crowd of men and women in green uniform stepped out of the school. Oh yes, the place has been transformed into an Imperial academy, and that was enough to force Kim to whisper the Jedi code to herself through gritted teeth, "There is no emotion, there is peace, there is no ignorance…"

She turned away and continued on down the quiet road. She could still hear Ron's voice as she walked here, echoes of the past that she still wishes she could relive. And now that she remembered, she can't help but wonder about that lost boy. The dark side has changed him, and she can only hope it hasn't done so permanently.

Kim hadn't walked far from the school when she made it into a small neighborhood, a middle-aged woman with her little girl trailing behind just came from around the corner walking in the opposite direction of Kim, a flurry of wind had blown her hood off and almost her entire robe, revealing her usual mission outfit underneath, after a little struggle she managed to cover up again. Lucky for Kim the woman had already walked by without detecting her, but the girl noticed who was under those garments, and to Kim's horror she began to cheer, "huh? It's Kim Po..."

Kim placed her hand on the girl's mouth and hushed her excitement. When she finally calmed Kim eased off on the grip, but the little girl had to ask, "Are you here to save us? Are you going to fight the angry shiny people?"

Kim couldn't help but smile at the sweet girl's perception of the Empire, she nodded and silently spoke, "my friends and I are working on it, honey" she stretched out with the force, searching for any other presences that might've spotted her, "but no one here must know of this, okay? It's our secret!"

The girl nodded, "say the word."

Kim smiled and replied, "And I'll be there, anytime, anywhere."

Then both of them at the same time, "just say the word."

They laughed and slowly the girl started to pull back on the hood so she could see Kim's eyes and a bit of her hair, "Kim you're the best hero ever!"

"Well, I just try to be myself." Kim chuckled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "now go and be good to your mother."

The girl gave Kim a quick kiss and ran after her mother. With a wide smile Kim covered her hood and watched as the little girl held her mother's hand and looked back at her, when the mother glanced back she found there was no one there.

Moments later, as Kim was almost out of the neighborhood she took a walk on an uphill road that was all too familiar to her as well. And there it was, home. Still looks the same, and still feels the same. It had that certain thing about it, a feature which creates warmth like a hand and wraps it around your heart. No ability in the force could ever make you feel like that. And as she felt the force around her, the energy actually felt recognizable. Undoubtedly she felt it before several times here, indeed she had always been a force sensitive child, but she just never realized it.

Kim walked up the porch to the house, remembering the last time she was here, just moments after the Empire arrived, She remembered the note that her family had left her before they left, informing her that they had sought safety elsewhere and that they wished her well. And then, right on this porch, Master Dan proposed to train her in the ways of the Jedi, an offer to become his apprentice.

It was difficult, but her training progressed quickly, she took on challenges that regular Jedi students would never be able to achieve, as Dan had told her. Indeed, she would constantly impress him with each decision she made, and each move she would pull off.

But now, Kim just craved to be home again, to be back in her bed looking forward to another school day, to be in her mother and father's embrace, to see her brothers grow up. It was too overwhelming a thought to know that perhaps she could never get back to that life. And so, Kim huddled in front of the door, wrapped herself tightly with her robes and shut her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

It's like an endless snowfall. A never ending winter, on a land that probably never felt warmth. Everything here is cold, everything is always frozen. It's not like Ron has never been here before, but he just never noticed it until now. And then he glanced at his skin, just as Kim pointed out, it was pale, almost blue…like the ice. He stepped out of the palace moments ago, hoping that his teacher will eventually appear and when he does, Ron will want to discuss an important matter with him.

"Stoppable!" The raspy voice of Perfidious called from behind, Ron's eyebrows rose, it seems he knows his master more than he thinks, and as a tiny smile twitched his lips he ignored him and kept walking.

"Stoppable!" he repeated in a nastier tone than before, "You will heed me when I call!"

Ron stopped and turned to face his ghostly skeletal mentor with a toothy smile, "not any more!"

Perfidious' face creased into a ghastly frown, has his apprentice lost his mind to express such insolence?

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, gesturing towards the ice and to where Ron had walked out from, "in front of the Imperial palace itself, have you lost your mind?"

"You see master," Ron began to speak smugly, and uttered the last few words like daggers at his master's heart, "While you were away I kind of… pledged my allegiance to the Empire."

For once Ron saw his teacher stagger in shock, he almost heard him gasp, but in fact the tremor was in the force, a desperate resort for the former sith master to regain his composure.

"You what?" Perfidious almost whispered, shockingly. His mind rushed as a hundred dreadful thoughts poured through his imagination.

"That's right!" Ron nodded mockingly, "I no longer need you!"

"No, this can't be right," perfidious swallowed, "this can't be right…we're both on the same side, the Empire is our enemy, remember?"

Ron raised his index finger at his master, "wrong! The Empire is _your_ enemy, I'm now a part of it!" he began to turn and walk away, but halted his pace and looked back at his disoriented ex-mentor, a ghost in Ron's image.

"Oh and I discovered yet another secret that you've been keeping from me," Ron took several steps towards Perfidious, glaring at him coldly with his brown orbs, "apparently, you've been a pawn of the emperor ever since you took me as your apprentice!"

Perfidious grimaced bitterly, "Ron I assure you this isn't what you…"

"No more lies, Perfidious!" Ron snapped, his blue veins glowing in his pale skin and his eyes transformed to a menacing yellow, he cried out at the top of his voice, his recognizable girly shriek became a dark roar "no more lies!"

Ron called on the force; the frightened ghost found himself writhing in pain, "listen to me Ronald! I didn't mean for all this to happen…"

Ron, in his uncontrollable rage, stretched his fingers out further, picturing his former master's organs and squeezing them tightly. The strong vibration in the force could be heard almost like an earthquake, Perfidious hasn't felt such pain in a long time, not since his death, but he cannot say he misses it, "Agh, I sought you because the dark disciples had a hold on us all…th-they were slaves of the e-emperor…agh!"

"And so you thought that you could use me to thwart the empire and take it down with you? All this was just revenge for you wasn't it?"

"I…only wanted what's best…for the empire!" Perfidious' pain escalated and he fell onto his hands and knees, "You were our only hope!"

Ron pulled a crystal out of his pocket, the spirit crystal, his victim's eyes swelled in disbelief…and horror.

"Now master," Ron raised it over his head, "there is none."

With a quick toss the crystal levitated over Perfidious' head, and then with an instant snap-hiss, Ron's yellow blade carved through it, shattering it in the process. The sharp bits fell over the heart broken victim. A gust of icy wind blew out of no where through the ghostly figure of the ancient dark master, a figure that shared a startling resemblance to Ron.

Ron's yellow orbs glared into his, harshly and cruelly he whispered, "Long live the Empire."

Perfidious grimaced intensely as the wind blew more savagely and took away his aura.

The wind was gone, the vibration was gone, and sudden silence ensued; the ghost vanished.

Sinking into deep thought, Ron frowned at where his dark master once stood. Things were changing, and at a rapid pace. It was probably for the best. It became clear that Perfidious suffered a lot before today. Ron just put him out of that misery. He thought it strange that his master wanted to cling on to this world so much. But then again, maybe power does that to you.

No longer will this servant of the dark side pester him nor criticize him. His legacy has ended.

Then, from a place far away, through the quietness of the moment, he could feel Kim's force touch again. This time it was more urgent and one that accompanied a certain sadness and worry. She seems to be getting more desperate, but again he will ignore her. He will not give in to weakness; he will not give into her compassion. Her reach extended further, frantically tying to attain his attention, but Ron only scowled at her attempts, "Get out of my head, Kim!"

Slowly, Kim's attempt faded and at last she gave up.

Ron let out a sigh and turned away from it all. He felt a weakness in his legs when he tried to walk. His body refused to cooperate with all the stress he has been through, and so he let himself on the ground, immediately his tears fell and instinctively his hands rushed to hide them.

He never thought he would have to resort to such extremes; abandoning his best friend, killing his master. But In the cruel world of the Sith, one must let go of attachments and pleasures in order to gain true power. And although it made him feel so alone and that is one thing Ron found most difficulty with, he knew that it is necessary in order for the world to be saved. Ron will have to give in to the Empire, it is the only way to bring order and peace and it is the only way to embrace the true nature of the dark side.

His master was a pawn of the emperor, and he made Ron a pawn of him too. Who knows what hidden knowledge has been kept from him, but now Ron may seek out these dark secrets and unlock his true potential.

Finally, when he felt enough was let out Ron stood back up and began to walk back to the palace. That was when his intercom went off. He pulled out a small device from the side pocket of his black Sith robes, a miniature hologram appeared, it was Darth Vader, "Commander Stoppable!"

"Yes lord Vader?" he replied.

"The emperor has given you your first assignment," Vader adjusted his pose, placing his hands on his hips, "You are to seek out your friend, the Jedi girl, take out her master if you have to, and bring her to the emperor!"

Ron's eyes widened, this is exactly what he's wanted to do for a long time, "Anything else, milord?"

"Yes," Vader added, raising his head at the same time, "As soon as you find her, I want you to signal me so that I may oversee her capture. You may take a platoon of Storm troopers with you. You will find that they are useful in keeping away unwanted interferences."

Ron put on a false smile, "As you wish, lord Vader."

The hologram went off and Ron placed the device back in his pocket, "As you wish." He sighed and continued his journey back to the Imperial Palace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Ah, Ron's first mission as an Imperial Commander…I wonder how that will play out?


	13. A Doomed Bond

A.N.

More hidden secrets will reveal themselves in this chapter.

Prepare yourselves, because we're digging deeper into the force, to find out what other factors are at play in this story.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- A Doomed Bond

Standing tall and firm, watching the world through the viewport past the transparisteel , surrounded by the computer consoles and navigation consoles on the bridge of the star destroyer, Ron meditated.

But it wasn't the type of meditation that would calm your nerves, make you one with the force, and allow you to relax and breathe peacefully. No, this one makes you remember all the difficult times in your life, and it helps you use those memories to fuel your anger and hatred, and then stores that energy in the back of your mind, so that when the time comes for you to call on the destructive nature of the force you will be ready; ready to track down your enemies, ready to demolish entire cities, ready to become a sithlord.

That was the teaching of Darth Vader. A lesson that Ron never had from his old master, and more now than ever, Ron is feeling confident that he's becoming closer to fulfilling his true potential. The more he tried to practice his dark powers the more his features began to change. Last he discovered his hair changed from its rich yellow texture; now it's transforming to a silver-ish grey, and the texture slowly fading from the exciting feel it had to dullness, as though his hair is trying to adapt to the atmosphere around him in the star destroyer.

Ron closed his also graying eyes and listened carefully to the people around him. Whispering, tapping buttons, walking from one side of the bridge to the other, nervously looking over their backs, being careful not to upset their superiors- they were working, trying their best to carry out the emperor's dark desires.

But do they really believe in what they're doing? Do they honestly realize the order and discipline that exists in their lives? Or are they simply interested in living until retirement?

These are things Ron cannot yet discover. His powers have not yet reached that stage, and until then he must climb the ladder, regardless of what path it may lead him, regardless of the physical effects it's had on him too.

Suddenly, Ron felt a man approach him. He opened his eyes and turned to face the uniformed officer holding an electronic pad. The man tapped his boots together and extended the pad towards him.

"Commander Stoppable," the man nodded and Ron grabbed the device and looked through its content, "these are some of the readings on the town that you asked for, your platoon is ready, do you wish to inspect them before leaving?"

Ron studied the information the scouts gathered on the town, it's still the same old Middleton. Then Ron looked at the man, watched his posture, scanned his clothing, he tried to look at him- no, he tried to look into him. He wanted to know what he was thinking, what are his intentions, even what he dreamed about last night. But he couldn't still, and it frustrated him, how's it done? To be able to gain insight on the world around him, and bring order and justice, Ron must be able to gain insight!

Ron sighed, "Thanks captain Jolly. Yes, show me the troops."

The captain winced for a moment, his expression made it clear that he seemed uneasy about Ron's behavior, "Very well, this way sir!"

The two moved across the catwalk on the bridge, Ron could feel he was being watched, but very faintly. Perhaps there is some improvement on his insight. When he looked around he could catch glimpses of individuals in the crew eying him, but they would quickly turn back to their work.

They made it through the slide doors and navigated through the corridors. Everyone they passed, engineers, guards, gun operators- they all served a purpose on this ship. It was like the star destroyer's blood stream. Nothing was excessive, nothing was missing, it was all measured accurately- efficient and thus effective; this was the might of the Empire.

Captain Jolly led Ron through a slide door, into a room with benches on either side, cabinets at the end and blasters lined up against the walls. Stormtroopers, their uniforms polished clean, stood up from their seats to attention. These are the eyes, the ears and the very symbol of the Empire. If you don't see them on the street, in a building or on a ship then you know that is a district or facility not controlled by the order. All it takes is a simple glance at one of these walking instruments of Imperial justice and you know that things can get really messy, really fast. And that is exactly what Ron is going to need on this mission. Their officer, distinguished by a brown shoulder patch on his right arm, stepped towards the door and approached the two.

"Shock platoon Delta, NO-065 awaiting your command, sir!" saluted the corporal.

Ron smiled. There was something about commanding a group of white armored soldiers from another galaxy that made him feel…powerful.

But then, Ron frowned when the man took off his helmet, he didn't look like the same soldiers he had grown accustomed to seeing; he wasn't a clone. Unless they took a different sample and cloned another man; he is a recruit, a regular human being with green eyes, messy blonde hair similar to how Ron's used to be, except it was cut shorter, and he had a bit of a stubble. Regardless, they all carry guns, they all serve him and that's what matters.

Ron gave a small chuckle and looked at Jolly, "Captain, take us in to Middleton," with that Jolly nodded, tapped his boots and headed back to the bridge. Ron then glanced at the soldier in front of him, "Corporal, forget everything you've been briefed about and just follow me down there," with a wink Ron walked out and left everyone else in the room with their bewilderment.

-----------------

Sidious' hands gripped the frosted edge of the balcony, his hood and robes flapped gently with the chilly gentle wind while the sun gleamed over the horizon as it began its setting. It was spectacular, to survey power and will in action.

To witness an entire army's preparations for battle, to see all his stormtroopers along with their mechanized walkers and tanks boarding their drop ships and landers, it's something he had learnt to appreciate from the start of the Clone Wars until today. But this time there was something special about it, he had despised this planet from the moment they landed here, and to be able to at last launch an assault on the very headquarters of the Rebellion made the breeze against his wrinkled skin all that more pleasing to feel. All he had to do is wait till the location of the base is revealed and it will all be over!

An unusually wide smile crept across his face just as Darth Vader stepped on to the balcony to join his master, and Vader wasn't quite sure if it was him any more.

"Master?" Vader asked, a little curious about that expression on his face.

Sidious took a while to react, he turned to look at Vader and almost forgot that he was wearing that smile all this time, "Ah yes, lord Vader, come join me!"

He turned away from the edge, facing two high stony and iced seats that could overlook the entire assembly beneath them. He ceremoniously motioned towards them and gestured for Vader to take a seat beside him.

When they both settled Sidious, with that creepy smile, looked at Vader, "Well?" he asked rather excitedly, "did you give Stoppable his assignment?"

Vader turned his head away, he looked down at the Imperial officers who were inspecting the stormtroopers, "Yes, I did master."

Sidious gave a simple nod and turned back to the view, "Good."

Vader recalled a time when he sat beside this same man a while ago. Of course, that time the circumstances were different. He had been a Jedi Knight, and this man had been the galaxy's greatest supporter of democracy and had not the slightest touch of the force; at least that's what everyone thought.

It's funny that also at that time they had sat to watch an opera performance, one of the galaxy's most renowned artists in music and play had come to Courascant for the occasion of Palpatine's survival of the battle and his kidnapping.

Now they sit to observe the stormtroopers as they board their ships for the final assault on the rebel headquarters. The final blow to finally crush this rebellion and bring peace and order to the Empire's settlement on the planet Earth, a planet that is not even existent in their galaxy!

How much further will his dominion stretch?

"Vader," spoke Sidious, in that tone that always made Vader feel as though he was a child getting caught doing something wrong, "is there something on your mind?"

"The boy is just a Jedi," spoke Vader, his eyes focused on the horizon, as though he could recall the days when he was once a Jedi, the chosen Jedi, "what makes him so special? And why must he bring the girl as well? We have him, can't he just kill…"

A cackle from the emperor interrupted Vader's rant, "You still have much to learn, my friend!"

Vader scowled beneath the mask, what could his master be hiding from him, "Have I missed something?"

"Tell me lord Vader," the wrinkled old man turned his focus from the ships, the soldiers, the walking machines and the setting sun to his curious apprentice, "what do you know of force bonds?"

Vader looked down to the ground in thought, he tried to remember his teachings in the Jedi temple, this was perhaps one of those lessons that he didn't pay much attention to; must've been a history lesson, "I think it's something shared between a master and his apprentice."

Sidious nodded, "of course those bonds are formed when two people spend most of their lives together. But I'm talking about a different type of bond…one that is forged by the force."

Vader listened intently and Sidious spoke passionately, "throughout history many have shared such a link. Bastilla and Revan being the most legendary, the Jedi exile and Darth Traya as well, so many to count; little is known about their bonds, but they without a doubt were powerful."

A wry smirk crept across Sidious' cheeks, "Our young friends have no clue as to what power they share; it is ironic that they stand on different sides through this war, unbeknownst of the dangers their bond may bring to themselves."

Vader's head tilted, "Dangers, master?"

"The force flows around them, like one body, they share each other's connection to the force- they can feel what the other feels and know what the other is thinking. It's a link that only exists between people who share the same destiny. Their fates are combined."

Vader wondered out loud, "Perhaps it was this bond that helped them against me."

Sidious nodded, "In a fight they move as one unit- they're a lethal weapon of the force. Together, they're a threat, even to us!" like a dark shadow cast over his face, Sidious' smirk faded, "but against one another, that bond lies dormant, only when one calls on it will the other feel it."

Vader slammed his armrest, "That is why you sent the boy to bring the girl!"

And Sidious smiled, "Also because the boy is the only one capable of doing so. But I have not yet told you my concerns. You see, the boy clearly had a reason to turn against his lifetime best friend…"

Vader almost mockingly asked, "Why would that be a concern?"

"Because lord Vader, if one strikes the other down, they will both suffer the same fate- their lives are attached by the bond…literally."

Darth Vader leaned back in his seat. To be able to share so much power with someone, and yet have no power to escape that bond, it's almost a frightening thought. At the same time, it's also a tempting desire. Yet, Darth Vader now considers this young boy, who went to seek out his best friend, to bring the Jedi girl to the emperor and force her to serve the Empire- an order she's been trying to topple for so long. Now Vader understands what the emperor meant by what's troubling him…

The two are divided, they are no longer friends…they're enemies.

Now a new question comes to mind. Why isn't the emperor doing anything about this?

If they find each other and destroy one another, unaware of this bond that they share, there will be no way to find the Rebel headquarters, and then their gift will no longer be in the service of the emperor. Vader's sigh was followed by a conclusion, his master is aware of a reason as to why they would not strike each other down-even though they're enemies. But what is that reason?

He watched the last star destroyer take off from the ground, lifting to the others that are now shading the dark lords from the red sky. The enormous ships- bearing towards the last speckle of the setting sun that has disappeared beneath the horizon, activating the roaring ion engines, heating up the surrounding atmosphere with the blue fire and jetting off to the sky, loaded with troops, armed and ready, waiting for the order to attack as soon as they receive the coordinates of the Rebel base.

"What is preventing one from killing the other, master?" he finally asked.

The emperor showed his teeth, "true love!"

--------------------------------

A.N. Wow, who would've thought, huh?

Far more surprises planned for this fanfic!

IMPORTANT news in my profile regarding this story and the others, please check it.


	14. Imperial Pursuit

A.N.

Oh, the suspense!

We all know Kim's situation is not very good at the moment, and I can't promise you it's going to get any better. Meanwhile, Ron has a little surprise for everyone.

Read and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter14- Imperial Pursuit

"This sector is clear." The static voice muffled from within the shining helmet of the storm trooper. He and his comrades cautiously moved through the urban streets, scanning every corner, every street for their target from the time they stepped off the landing shuttle. The target's description is a young red headed girl with green eyes and an athletic build. At the same time their job is to keep Ron Stoppable safe, no matter what the consequences. Even if it meant harming unarmed civilians.

They navigated into a narrow path between two tall buildings. The littered alley had a couple of people walking back and forth, no one seemed to mind the repulsive overflowing trash compactor on the side, a tiny brown cat, or at least it used to be brown, scratched a bag beside the compactor open and let it's contents leak on to the ground, staining their gleaming white feet with what might've once been an gravy.

"Ugh," whined one of the men as he lifted his foot and grimaced under his helmet, "what's a man gotta do to keep a reputation!"

"You gotta keep to your duty, man!" snapped Ron, "Now get to it!"

"Yes sir." The man stomped his white boot back on to the puddle of gravy, making a grotesque splash that caused the liquid to stain most of his legs, "ugh…"

They stepped out of the alley and on to a wide empty street, pedestrians were everywhere, but Ron showed no concern and he marched smugly, his black robes flowing. The storm troopers spread wide, studying everyone's faces, their guns close to their sides. The crowds steered clear and then winced when they noticed Ron's grey skin and metallic hair. Rumors of dark sorcerers had spread to Middleton, and those practically served as propaganda for the Empire- instilling fear, and thus order. Ron found no trouble feeling the peoples' emotions now. It seems that confidence is a key part when it comes to using the force, and no more did he feel confident than when leading a platoon of Imperial soldiers and storming with them through city streets. An eerie sneer made its way on to Ron's face- he could easily get used to this.

They made it through the town and were now approaching Middleton Park. Towering over the trees stood a Chicken Walker, directing its guns right at the crowded streets, it was doing a good job of warning anyone who seeks to cause trouble here of the consequences. But they probably already know trouble is brewing elsewhere, as if the storm troopers and the sorcerer weren't enough to signal that.

When finally under the shade of the trees Ron signaled for them to halt by raising his arm- they did so in a split second. Performing a quick scan of the area, storm trooper protocols, and it was clear, but nonetheless they remained motionless as ordered.

"What is it, sir?" the platoon captain asked.

Ron closed his eyes with his hand still raised in the air, a tremble in the force, light, distant, almost invisible- something familiar. He opened his eyes and brought his hand down, looking at the captain with the corner of his eye.

"Kim." Ron muttered in a serious tone.

"Sir?"

"Spread out- through the park, move!" he barked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had placed her speeder bike in the park last she remembered, a narrow long tube-like metal, two handle bars on the top, one large ion engine on the back and a nose gun powerful enough to rip a hole through the heaviest armored storm trooper. Its speed can only be compared to a formulae one race car.

It's a sweet ride!

Making her way back from her house, she could not get over that moment she had with Ron. Why wouldn't he answer her call? Why is he being so stubborn? Does he still look at her as an enemy?

Coming closer to the park now, Kim could spot the Chicken Walker taking up most of the sky above the trees, exactly beside the library where she last saw it and not far from the park. She's near.

If only Kim could contact her master and pass on to him what she discovered, but all communication has been jammed…It's no big though, all she needs to do is get to the shuttle waiting for her on the outskirts of the city and…

_Danger- I sense danger._

Looking over the street from where she's standing, and just a little past the trees she spotted them running towards her, a couple of storm troopers in her eyes, but she could sense more, a lot more running with them. She couldn't make out the number, but she could estimate around twenty.

"There she is!" the storm troopers' trademark cry calling on his comrades to follow.

Kim's eyes narrowed on them- time to go mission mode…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ron didn't follow them, he knew she's way too clever for a bunch of storm troopers to stop her, but of course he'd have to do this himself, just not yet though. He needs to see what she's capable of.

He watched from a clear field in the park, sitting on the bench there as his platoon made a dash through the distant woods on the other side of the field, sprinting with all their might and training, guns by their sides, calling on all the loyalty in their hearts to not disappoint their superiors.

And as they scrambled out of the bushes, almost stumbling onto the street in a messy formation, they narrowed their guns on her and stood waiting for her response- which never came.

"Don't move, or we'll shoot!" warned one of them in a rather aggressive voice, while the others began to fix their battle formation by strafing from side to side, but not for one second moving their eyes away from their cool and watchful, hooded target.

"Keep your hands clear by your sides," yelled the captain, distinct from the other by the brown patch on his shoulder, "You're under arrest by the emperor's orders."

She still didn't move, her hands tucked under her sleeves and clasping her hands across her chest. The captain motioned for two of his comrades to cross the street over to her. They hesitated for a moment, and finally began to move- until a quick smile shot at them from under the hood.

Like a hawk calling on the wind to lift its wings into the sky, Kim's arms spread out and called on the force to lift the two storm troopers.

"What the…" the two white men found themselves levitating in the air, trying to desperately make sense of this situation, but before they could do so a one thousand ton lorry came down the road at lightning speed, shrieking against the tarmac by Kim's control, and erased the two from everyones' field of vision.

The storm troopers' shoulders drooped in awe and Kim found room to mock, "You should look both ways before crossing the street!"

"Impressive KP," a voice came that made every nerve in her body twitch, "very impressive…"

Ron in a frightening new body tone and strikingly matching black attire came stepping through the bush, "And yet I must say you could've probably done that a lot better."

Kim's eyes widened with horror, "Ron- what? I-I don't understand…"

"What's there not to understand?" Ron chuckled gesturing at the storm troopers around him, "you could've easily taken out the whole platoon instead of just two of them…"

The men gave each other a glance of horrid awareness and took a couple of steps away from their current position.

Kim desperately shook her head, "No, I mean what are you doing with them…they're Imperials!"

Ron, putting on a false act of bewilderment and took a peak at his white clad compatriots, "Ah! You mean my new legion of terror?"

Kim said nothing, heart broken and confused, she couldn't believe what's become of her best friend. Ron cackled as he began to take steps across the street, "Haven't you heard yet? The Empire is the new black!"

Kim grimaced, "No Ron! The Empire only means to…"

"Bring peace order, yeah, yeah- I've heard it all before!"

She scowled and began to take steps back as Ron got closer.

"Are you scared Kim?" Ron's smile slowly began to fade; he had that look of a predator trying to elude its prey, "huh? You don't like how I look in black?"

"Be careful Ron you know I've got mad moves with a light saber…"

Ron's eyes widened as did his smile, "Oh! You think I want to kill you, Kim? Come on, you know I would never hurt my BFF!"

"Then what do you want, Ron?" She kept her hand close to her hilt, just in case.

Ron, on the other hand, put his hands on his hips, pushing his chest out and let a pompous smile show itself, "I'm here to pick you up- the emperor is inviting us to his party, remember?"

"Yeah, well you can tell him I've made other arrangements," Kim's sarcastic sweet voice emphasized, "You can send him my regards, though!"

"Hmph…you're no fun," Ron made a quick gesture with his finger, "Set for stun!"

In the blink of an eye, Kim's crouch posture became a sprint for her life, taking on a platoon of inexperienced storm troopers is one thing, but when they're lead by a Sith acolyte that's a totally different story. Calling on the force to give her speed she's going to have to find another way to get to her speeder bike.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan sat in the lower levels of the Rebel headquarters. His eyes focused on a tiny stone chip, tiny bits of hieroglyphics carved on it. Doctors Venture and Quarrel, his two fellow scientists discovered it had broken off a larger stone slab, that probably fell off a larger ancient artifact within the palace.

As the tiny machine in Dan's hand scanned the chip he let off an irritated sigh. The more he discovers about the Sith the more question popped in his head. And yet, he always feels like he's getting closer to discovering the secret behind his existence in this new galaxy, and perhaps the secrets behind the Sith's true powers.

"How's' it coming along, master Jedi?" asked Venture.

"Hmm," Dan removed the goggles off his head and sighed while taking a glance at the curious doctor, "I think we might've misinterpreted the entire prophecy, doctor."

"What do you mean?" asked Venture.

"Well, I didn't find anything new about these spirits, but there's certainly a mention of a doorway. Perhaps it refers to 'the unopened gates'."

"And?" the doctor impatiently asked.

"I believe it leads to my home galaxy."

Venture stuttered as he found difficulty regaining his composure before he spoke again, "You mean, there's a portal that leads to another galaxy?"

"Not just a portal. It's a machine, built to control the portal. Somehow the Ancient Sith found a way to open it and seal it."

Venture stroked his beard, "my wife said 'break the spirits and seal the unopened gates'. Perhaps we need to look into these spirits and see what they refer to."

Quarrel flipped through his notes and looked at his companions, "Didn't Ron mention something about ghosts in that cave we were in?"

Ventures' eyes widened, "Which later became a palace for The Empire!"

"Lets' not go off track, my friends. The key to all this lays with whatever 'breaking the spirits' refers to. He turned his attention back at the chip, "I hope Kim's search brings up something we can go on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A squadron of Tie Fighters soared over the skies of Middleton, roaring at a spectacular speed, only inches away from chipping the rooftops of the buildings downtown. Their hunt for a robed girl on the run won't go without avail, at least not without the overshadowing Star Destroyer, with its long range scanners and sophisticated jammers at its disposal.

The Ties came in low over the street Kim was running on, their guns locked on her, ready to fire when given the order.

No where near breathless, but most certainly feeling overwhelmed, Kim sprinted around the town. Her plan to find the other way into Middleton Park so far seems to be working. Except for the part with the Tie Fighters, that was not necessarily put into calculation.

_Ron wouldn't want me dead,_ She thought, _I know he wouldn't._

Making it out of town, dashing right past Bueno Nacho at a speed she only recalled when she had those red shoes; Kim was about to cross the street to the park when a series of green energy blasts struck her path, forcing her to stop.

"What the?" She cried and looked up to see the Tie Fighters rocketing over her and veering off.

She scowled at them, but then loud metallic clanks caught her attention in the park. A huge explosion blew trees out of the park and cleared her view…the Chicken Walker was coming at her.

Its large feet stomped the ground and stopped at the edge of the park, its guns directed at her and a voice came from its speakers, "In the name of the emperor, surrender or we'll shoot!"

"Doubt it!" she lifted an arm over her head, igniting her light saber with it and took up a fighting pose.

"Put down your weapon, there's no need to fight." He ordered once more.

Kim glanced above the walker and spotted two Tie Fighters coming at her from a distance, she allowed herself a smile, "Oh, there is!"

"You have ten seconds to comply, little girl!" The officer was getting agitated. To Kim's right and left storm troopers were closing in on her. It won't be long before she finds herself surrounded.

Her plan would have to be perfectly timed.

The pilot within the walker nodded at the gunner beside him, "shoot to disarm only."

The Walkers' chin-guns came to life, a red energy beam stretched from its nozzles and impacted against Kims' green blade, and just as she had synchronized, the beams were deflected and struck the closest low flying Tie Fighter. Its' debris splintered at a catastrophic speed in many directions, even in the path of its fellow wingman, cutting through the windshield and critically wounding the pilot inside, causing his ship to crash directly into the Chicken Walker's head.

The spectacular fireworks provided a hazardous cover for her to dart into the park. The few storm troopers that made it close to her new entrance immediately found themselves under fire as Kim's speeder bike whooshed over their heads from within. None of them had a chance to lift their heads to fire at her, and by then she was already gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron marched confidently at the scene of where the shootout took place. The captain of the platoon, a little dirt ridden, stood and gave a salute, "Commander Stoppable, I'm afraid the girl got away."

Ron smiled, "Good."

"Sir?" he gestured at the scene and looked back at his superior, "I don't understand. The casualties were also…"

Ron signaled for him to be quiet, "Doesn't matter."

His attention turned to a man dressed in a green outfit, "Mankey?"

"I placed the device on her bike just as you asked, Master Stoppable." His smile, and the solemn bow, was something Ron found very pleasing to see. Oh yes, power has a way of making dreams come true.

Ron turned back to the Captain, "Send the tracking signal to Vader and tell him it will lead them directly to the Rebels."

He clicked his fingers and directed the next orders to everyone around him, "let's saddle up boys, we have a battle to win!"

"Oh," Ron turned back to face Kim's old crush, "I'm going to need your help by the way!"

Josh grimaced, "me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's rage was fueled into the thrusters of the speeder bike, her grip tightened as much as it could, any faster and Kim could swear this thing would fly. She piloted her speeder into the Rebel Transport Shuttle, which immediately took off when she told the pilot that they were being pursued.

Moments later she sat in her sleeping quarters within the transport, her mind a whirlpool of emotions. Why did he turn? Why did he betray her? All this time, all those years, all their experiences together…how could it have brought them to this stage?

Nothing made sense anymore.

She put her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. The anger that flowed in her veins slowly began to fade through her meditation. And soon, that anger turned to grief. She placed her head on her pillow and then grief made way for sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Vader!" Ned hurriedly paced into the chamber of his master. A hollow brick room, with two flames providing lighting on the walls.

"What is it Ned, can you not see I am meditating?" Vader agitatedly replied.

"A transmission from Stoppable," he straightened his back and smiled, "we have a solid lead to the Rebel Headquarters!"

Vader sat still; finally they can bring an end to the insurgence on the planet. Finally, they can make the fatal blow on the Rebels!

Vader sat up from his cross legged position, "Send a signal to the fleet to ready my shuttle." the two stepped out of the chamber and into the dark corridors of the palace, "Tell them to prepare to move as soon as we have a lock!"

Ned and Vader came to a stop and the dark lord glanced down at the petit young man, "Assign Ron Stoppable a Star Destroyer, he may label it as he wishes. He will lead the attack!"

"Right," Ned nodded and looked up at his master.

"Well?" Vader snapped, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

"O'right!" Ned saluted and marched off, "Apologies milord…" The tall robed man sighed as Ned's voice faded into the shadows.

This entire war was just one big puzzle. Everyone held different pieces, everyone refused to share. Sneakily and unhelpfully all factions pieced it together, trying to figure out each others' loyalties and where it dwelled. Even now, not even Vader knows who his allies and opponents really are. This battle is the final large piece to this puzzle. Everything will be obvious soon, and this war will finally end.

But anxiety still tugged at Vader's nerves as the last thought dwelled in his mind- the obvious fact that a whole new war resides at the end of this battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

What horrid surprises lay ahead, I wonder?

Read to find out! Because this battle will be unlike any other I've written!


	15. The Fall of The Rebellion

A.N.

This chapter will indeed turn this entire story in a whole new direction; it is in fact the beginning of the end. Everything changes from here…as they normally do in battles.

Read on and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- The Fall of the Rebellion

The Imperial Navy is a system, like a strong and healthy living being. Each unit coordinates it's movements along with the others, all under the careful monitoring of its commanding officers, who also synchronize their orders so as to navigate the fleets like a school of fish, even when one detects a threat the entire navy behaves accordingly. Sophisticated technology at the hands of sternly trained crew leaves little room for concern. The Great Imperial Navy is harmonious, flawless…dangerous.

Within the confines of every drop ship, every star fighter, every walker and every gun battery there is a living, breathing thinking soldier. Wearing the recognizable insignia of the Galactic Empire, and having pledged total allegiance to the order that promises everlasting peace and devoted justice, these soldiers' unwavering devotion to bring an end to insurgency is a key factor to the success of this battle.

As the war drums beat in every storm trooper's chest, and the ion engines whined to carry the durasteel fortresses, and the sun began to make way for the eve of battle, Ron leaned against the viewport of The Naco, his newly appointed Star Destroyer and watched as the blue sky slowly turned red.

Rufus clambered out of his pocket, concerned for his friend he sat on the edge and looked up with anxiety on his face. Ron recalled the order that came to him, a command given to him directly from Lord Vader, to take up his new title in the navy as Commander and lead the assault on the Rebels, his ship is to be the first to descend on them. As Ned put simply at the end of the message, "You'll be the first to witness the fall of the Rebellion, Stoppable!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A humble forest, a flowing waterfall, and a colossal yet eloquent building stretching from the falls to the greenery at the bottom, decorated with vines, camouflaged by nature. That was the rebel headquarters. Until flying fortresses quietly blocked out the sky, and gave the command for a thousand and one guns affixed on their bellies and sides to level the trees…and level them they did.

The blaring alarms of the Rebels' headquarters were deafened by the explosions of the gun batteries and raging fires and quaking impacts of laser blasts, they scorched the forest, burning all life laying under their shadows, The Star Destroyers transformed green into black and wood into flames. Finally the guns stopped and nothing but the crackling fires and muffled alarms within the building could be heard. The humble forest now resembled a barren ground layered in ash…a perfect and clear landing zone for ground units, a strategic victory yet a cherished loss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights flickered on and off in the base, the rank smell of smoldering metal and overheated processors filled the air. The command center slowly came back to life when everyone struggled back on to their desks and monitoring stations. Master Dan stumbled through the door and into the room, "What was that? What's going on?"

Quarrel rubbed his grey haired head and balanced himself against a desk over one of the monitors, his first peek immediately spelled doom with his expression.

"It….It's the Empire!" He looked back at Dan,"The…The Empire is here!"

"Impossible." Dan rushed over and looked at the monitor, a vast array of blinking lights were converging on a single location, their location…and more kept appearing, "They must've been cloaked!"

Quarrel shook his head hopelessly, "Why didn't we expect that?"

"Doesn't matter," Dan looked around as if trying to give out an order, but he didn't know if any of them would be carried out effectively, "prepare yourselves…we…we must…battle stations!"

"Battle?" Quarrel snapped.

Dan placed his hand on the desk and gave Quarrel an uneasy look, "This may be our last."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash continued to fall over the barren landscape, even the waterfall turned grey and moldy. But the silence didn't last, the distant sound of incoming Tie Fighters and bombers filled the skies and almost instantly hundreds of drop ships appeared from within the confines of the Star Destroyers.

Like bees the shuttles hovered down to their designated assembly areas, unloading walkers and platoons of storm troopers. Once on the ground their training and discipline kicked in, starting their careful but rapid journey towards the Cliffside and the only standing structure on the ground- The Rebel Headquarters.

The alarms stopped blaring. A split second later almost a hundred automated defense systems of the Rebels Base came to life, showering super heated lasers and computerized missiles on the trespassers. The Star Destroyers picked up the targets on the building and let off their guns, but a blue aura seemed to be absorbing those blasts.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ron watched it all from the bridge of The Naco with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Sir," an officer came by his side, "The Rebels seem to have some sort of a shield protecting them," his tone turned sarcastic, "_almost_ like one of ours."

Ron smiled, "I can see that."

The officer cringed, "What do we do?"

Ron looked at the man, "Ready my shuttle."

The captain responded with a bewildered expression.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarrel almost pulled all his hair clear off his scalp, "They're going to rip through our shields!"

Master Dan sat on one of the monitors calmly, ignoring Quarrel's and almost everyone else's panicked announcements. He noticed the pattern with which The Empire brought in its waves, almost like the technique used in the Clone Wars when he was in command.

"Doctor," Master Dan called and turned to face the worrying man, "I think now's a good time to activate second level defenses."

Quarrel gave him an alarmed shrug, "What are the second level defenses?"

Dan stood from his chair, switched on the intercom, and cleared his voice. Throughout the base his voice echoed, men hiding in their quarters and under the tables, women trying to save the meals they were preparing to ration in the kitchens, mechanics running all over to take out fires in the hangars and medics bringing in wounded to the medical stations all listened intently to the microphones placed all over, "Attention all hands, attention all hands- The Empire is on our doorstep, repeat- the Empire is here! Everyone get to your stations, all units and all ready and able to carry a weapon- to stations- this is our last stand!"

Dan removed his hand from the speaker and saw Quarrel giving him a sore look, he cleared his throat and spoke "Can't you see we don't stand a chance?"

Dan's eyes motioned elsewhere. He said nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Like a raging river, Imperial units poured forward, they'd make it to the Rebel doors in minutes. Until the ground opened in front of them that is, and heads appeared from beneath, before anyone could comprehend what was happening blaster bolts ripped holes through their armor and storm troopers fell motionless to the ground. Determined and zealous, the rebels clambered out of their holes and charged in their hundreds from their hidden positions towards the Imperial onslaught.

Other Rebels opened other holes, pulling out of the ground stolen Imperial artillery and anti-aircraft guns, very sophisticated and very effective- the rebels modified them and turned them against walkers and a few of the star destroyers hovering in the sky. The rebels didn't have a distinct uniform as the Imperials did, instead they wore natural colors, like green, black or beige- a lot of the time it was a mixture of all kinds of earthly colors, although their original intention was camouflage in the jungle- had there been a jungle, but this still worked fine in the blackened dirt and grime.

But the battle wasn't just limited to the ground, the skies now red with smoke and fire, became the stage for an atmospheric battle- dog fights with Rebel jet planes fitted with ion engines and laser cannons scrapped off of tie fighter wreckage in previous skirmishes and Imperial Tie Fighters adjusted to better serve in various earthly environments rather than space- all while avoiding hovering Star Destroyers and Rebel anti-aircraft guns from below, the clouds could not have been home to a more dramatic and hazardous climax.

In the midst of this entire catastrophe came Kim Possible, climbing out and into this random and totally unexpected situation. Reaching for her light saber, she dashed at lightning speed to the nearest storm trooper platoon, carving through their armor with her green blade, and bringing them helplessly to the ground. Her senses alarmed her of an incoming threat and she turned to see another platoon of storm troopers escorting an Imperial Chicken Walker, all converging on a small rebel force, hopelessly firing at the giant gun with legs. Kim called on the force and energy flowed from her rising arms, synchronizing the effect it had on the now levitating storm troopers. Pushing her arms forward she threw the white space men with brutal force against the Chicken Walker's head causing the metal to dent and the machine to collapse on to its side. The rebel men stopped firing and stared at the toppled machine in awe.

Then a deafening series of bangs caused Kim, and almost every other standing soldier on the battlefield to wince and look up to the sky- and to their horror the source of the explosions came from the failing repulsors and engines of a smoking star destroyer, descending at a frightening speed. When Kim finally managed to swallow back her heart, she joined the crowds of panicking men and women, all desperately trying to reach for their foxholes or any other form of shelter before the colossal metallic beast could meet its earth-shattering fate. But then everything went blank in Kim's mind, all blasters going off, and shrieks of men and women, and exploding metal all went distant and one thought came to the forefront of Kim's mind- Ron.

Somewhere, somehow, Ron is here. He's watching all this and he's enjoying it. She stood and tried to make sense of it, meanwhile the burning fortress overshadowed her and was slowly tumbling over her, she slowly turned towards it, no longer aware of how imminent this danger is, not noticing that hundreds of people as well beneath it were fleeing for their lives, and she also failed to spot the only other character on the battlefield who is not fleeing from this danger, who happened to be the same one calling for her attention- Ron Stoppable.

And then they met eyes.

With his hands raised in the sky, and an eerie smile across his face, Ron gestured towards the Rebel Headquarters behind her, but instead Kim slowly lifted her head towards the plummeting star destroyer, and back to Ron- who threw his arms out towards her- and only then, when it became too late did Kim conclude that the star destroyer's descent was force-induced by Ron!

"Ron…no!" Kim turned in horror, but it was too late- the star destroyer carved right through the Rebels' shields, and both the base and star destroyer merged into one cataclysmic explosion, ripping everything apart, not even the Cliffside and waterfall were spared. Another star destroyer, that hovered closely over the base was pelted by superheated soaring debris from the crash, slicing fatal holes all over its hull, and slowly bringing its remains hurtling down into the explosion, feeding the fires below- twisting the knife into Kim's wound.

Tears stung Kim's eyes, her home, her only friends- all swallowed up in one devastating blow- a blow that might as well have taken her soul along with it, all she managed was a whisper, "how could you…"

She turned back towards her new antagonist and when the explosion finally fell silent she screamed, "How could you?"

Ron's smile widened, and he whispered with joy, "Boo-yah!"

Kim gritted her teeth, and felt the overwhelming rage flow through her boiling blood, her instincts kicked in and her light saber came to life in her palm. With a deafening shriek, Kim leapt and both green and yellow energy blades collided with a spectacular white spark.

"That's right!" Ron coldly teased, "Feel the power, let that darkness stream through you!"

But Kim kicked him, and swung twice and thrice only to meet energy instead of flesh. Again and again, she'd scream and swing blindly, dark images of her master, the doctors and all her comrades' last moments before getting swallowed up in that explosion filling her mind, fueling her anger, giving her power to attack. She abandoned all reason, put aside all thoughts of serenity and humility and discarded all that she was taught about her emotions. All she cared about was to make Ron pay for what he had done, make him feel what she was feeling, teach him what it meant to be the victim, show him just how much she hated him for it!

But Ron just laughed. He laughed like he had never seen anything funnier before, with every swing of her blade he'd either dodge or block, and then take another step away from her or beside her and just keep laughing. And it only vexed her more. She tried every move she was taught, she did just as her experience and training showed her, but all that did was pour her tears out everywhere.

Ron took a few steps away as Kim tried to catch her breath.

"Come on now, Kimbo!" he poked at her, "You're not going to let me get away with that, are you?"

"Why did you do that?" she griped, gripping her hilt tightly with both hands, "why did you turn on us, Ron?"

"Are you blind, woman?" he snapped, "Didn't you see what I just did there?"

"All I saw was you committing an act of murder!"

Ron straightened up, "I see...I see how it is then, you're so blinded by your _courtlines__s _that you didn't notice all that _power_ I just threw at you there."

"This is not about power, Ron!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? Then what is it about, then…tell me! All this war, and…and, rebellion, and the force and these…these light sabers we have in our hands what is this about then, Kim. Huh? Tell me, what?"

Kim's sorrowful eyes watched Ron fixedly. He changed so much he even forgot what his entire purpose was in this war. He wasn't evil at all…he's just lost. He doesn't know his place here, and when Kim finally realized how far she stooped, she almost forgot who she was supposed to be in this story as well. And now she remembered…

Slowly, Kim switched off her light saber and looked back up at Ron with a gentle smile, "it's about home."

Ron almost staggered, he watched Kim place the hilt back on her belt, "what?"

"It's about home, Ron." She turned away and began to walk back to the wreckage of the Rebel base.

"Wait," Ron marched behind her, "Where are you going? This is just the beginning!"

Kim ignored him and continued at a casual pace, "No, it's not…it's over."

Furious, Ron paced faster, "You _will_ come with me to the emperor, Kim!"

She smiled and gave Ron a sideward glance, "I told you already, I rejected his invitation!"

Ron tripped up on a storm troopers' corpse and fell face flat on mud. He lifted his face with outpouring rage.

"Leave her for now." Came a familiar voice, Ron looked up to see the towering dark form of Darth Vader, "we have other pressing matters at hand!"

Ron stood and dusted himself, shaking his head as he watched Kim walk away, "what is it, master?"

Vader breathed as he watched other areas on the battlefield still active, imperial storm troopers accompanied by some of the finest machines The Empire can throw on the field pursuing fleeing Rebels, he finally spoke "The Jedi Master and his companions are still alive."

Ron's eyes widened, "No way! Didn't you see how I crashed this party?"

"They fled through a tunnel within the Cliffside before you could destroy them. The tunnel leads to a town near here," Vader turned his focus on to Ron, who seemed a little disappointed,"You and I will take a strike force and finish this once and for all!"

Hope lit up Ron's face again, and he nodded firmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Two more chapters and we're done with this baby!

This battle was a lot more fun to write than my previous ones in Kim's Empire and Grounded For Life. Sure it's shorter, but I enjoyed it…a lot!

I do hope you had just as much fun reading it though;

Do tell me what you think in your reviews!


	16. A New War

A.N.

This is it- The Final Chapter is here!

I honestly enjoyed this story, and the most challenging thing was keeping the mystery about the Empire's origins shrouded.

I complete this chapter, so that it may tie in when the next sequel, the final installment of my Star Wars/Kim Possible crossover. Fans of Resurgeance and this one can look forward to it sometime in the future.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 –A New War

Night fell. Kim stepped in to the escape tunnel that leads her through the mountain that the Rebel Headquarters was built on.

On the other side of the mountain was complete and utter blackness, she could feel heavy rain falling on her face and could hear it splashing on the muddy ground she stepped on. She looked ahead and could make out a town- a burning town.

Sounds of blaster-fire echoed from within, she could also hear distant Tie Fighters making bombing runs and disengaging. Above the town was the ever haunting presence of a star destroyer- its interior lights gleaming in the night sky.

How iconic it is that a technological floating fortress would overshadow such a primitive little village. Scorched stony walls surrounded its white painted mud buildings. It had a bashed gate where some light escaped and reflected against a simple path.

When she stood over the remains of the base before she came here she knew that a few of the rebels must've fled through the tunnel. As she made her way towards it she had spotted a simple clue to Dan's survival- His light saber. He had deliberately placed it on one of the carts in hopes that she would find it when she comes. Such a foolproof idea, yet suicidal!

But she did not expect the Empire to reach here before her. Now the Rebellion is over for sure.

Kim rapidly snuck beside the edge of the gate and peeked through to see little, but a few damaged houses and a wide long muddy course that would guide her into nothing but uncertain shadow. A few fires reflected light against the white walls. It's clear the Empire had little effort breaking into this town…it's the brave Rebels who are doing all the struggling.

Staying close to the walls, Kim paced sneakily under the rain, her feet splashing in the mud. Tapping into the force, Kim sprinted and dived on to the roof of a house. Staying low, she peeked over the other side and spotted a crowd of storm troopers across the road from her. They edged near a corner trying to spot the threats in the shadows of a shop. But then a pair of obscure characters popped out of an alleyway on the far end of the road. They took a few shots at the white armored men and tried to flee, but they weren't fast enough, and both of them fell on the cold mud with scorched holes in their backs.

Taking this opportunity, Kim leapt to the ground, and snuck behind the distracted storm troopers to the other end, where she disappeared in the darkness. She could hear another battle getting closer as she walked, but her training kept her calm. Regardless, she almost lost her breath when a squad of three battle hardened militia men emerged in the light of a massive fire that was engulfing a small building in front of her, one of them was dragging the other by rapping his arm over his shoulder, who looked wounded, while the third directed some sort of a weapon into the sky and fired a rocket at some target. They then disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

As Kim treaded closer to the burning building, she heard a distant scream coming from above. She struggled to make it out in the rain- a blazing Tie Fighter, plunging at an incredible speed towards a distant location in the village. It disappeared behind what appeared to be the town center, and was later swallowed up by a magnificent explosion that made Kim's legs quiver. The rebels always make every shot count.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron marched through the town center. Transport shuttles lifted from the ground and others came down, all around him were storm troopers breaking into houses and bringing out families. Children were crying, women were screaming, men were brought to silence.

But strangely enough, Ron felt neutral about all this. He simply, didn't care. His chest was just…hollow.

He watched one instance, where two troopers lifted a man out from an alley by his arms and legs and tossed him in a puddle of mud. Before he could crawl away the soldiers riddled him with blaster fire. It was as simple as that. Clearly the now smoking man didn't answer their questions, or refused to cooperate in some other way.

It's weird that Ron thought of it this way. His old self would've stopped them, or tried to save the man, but then again, his old self would be with Kim now. He'd still be her goofy, frightened side kick. He would not have these new found powers, he would not have grey skin and colorless hair…he'd be a pathetic loser. Not a powerful champion of the Empire.

Ron lifted his nose up as he walked, nodding to an officer who gave him a salute, and paced beneath a small arch leading to another section of the town, where a large group of storm troopers just disembarked from their shuttle and stood at attention, in front of them was an officer in green clad uniform, still a little dry and clean from mud.

He saluted Ron, "Sir, the rebels are just beyond this point. With your permission we will go."

A simple command and the fate of the entire revolution is determined- he so loves this. He looked at the faceless troops, and then up at the lights of _The Naco_ floating closely above them. He faced the officer again and asked, "Where's lord Vader?"

"He will be here shortly." The officer replied, "He insisted that you be given command for this operation. So, what are your orders, sir?"

And so Vader is testing him. Didn't Ron already prove himself already? Why doesn't he trust him yet? He sacrificed so much to reach here, and still receives no recognition. How much more must a man give to earn his master's trust? What more will the Sith ask of him before he's accepted in their ranks?

Ron sighed in frustration, and finally nodded, "Go."

Ron watched as the captain bowed and gestured for the troops to move forward.

"Wait!" Ron called and the officer turned, "I want the prisoners alive. Leave them to me."

Again, he bowed and disappeared under the harsh rain and the darkness of the town along with the storm troopers.

------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Kim arrived at the scene where she originally heard the noise, but instead of savage battles and raging fires, she found wet silence and…death.

Her hand rushed to her mouth, and the other to her stomach. Quickly she ran to the nearest wall and steadied herself before the world became a complete haze and she threw up her lunch.

She then straightened up, grimacing as she journeyed past the horrors that lay dead in the mud, she spotted the occasional grieving families, huddling in the corners or over the bodies. But she cannot stay here if she ever wishes to see her master again. Just this once, she took a hold of her emotions, as hard as that may have been, and kept going.

No doubt Imperial troops are not far from here. Instead she took a different route. She climbed the nearest wall, landing on the other side in a splash and crept through the narrow path between the houses, until she could hear the yelling and shouting of the storm troopers coming from around one of the corners.

She leaned her back against a wall, and peeked on the other side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was bloody, but quick. The rebels barely put up a fight before they surrendered. And just as Ron ordered, the prisoners were left for him.

The rain made a quick job of covering the bloody mess on the ground. All the dead lay cold and motionless, slowly disappearing under the mud. Ron showed up as soon as it all ended, he paced proudly in front of the row of prisoners, shivering and frightened, they were all young- about his age, blaster pistols directed at their heads from the back by a line of their captors.

Ron sighed and shook his head, he turned and looked at the officer responsible, unlike their last meeting, the officer looked messy and wet, a little winded after the gun battle.

"Is that all?" Ron asked, annoyed.

The man pointed in the direction of what appeared to be a damaged and smoking tavern, "No sir, there's one more in the back."

"Show me who you've got." Ron snapped as he followed the officers' lead. He directed him through the ruins of the building, under the fallen pillars and past the broken wood till they walked through a large gaping hole in the wall.

On the other side Ron found a group of Imperial soldiers, all standing a few steps from each other in a semi-circle, alert and directing their guns at a wet, robed and hooded old man sitting on his knees with his back against a wall. He appeared to be meditating until Ron showed up then he opened his eyes and watched him approach.

"There you are, at last!" Ron chuckled to himself and stood over him, "So master Jedi, are you feeling all powerful now?"

Dan said nothing he looked down on the ground and ignored him.

Ron crouched beside him and glared at his face, waving his fingers mystifyingly, "What trick of the light side is going to save you this time?"

Finally Dan spoke, "I have no need to be rescued, Stoppable- I've done all I can."

"Hmph," Ron stood, and served his boot in Dan's gut, "pathetic! All you Jedi are pathetic!"

"That's enough, Stoppable!" a loud booming voice came from beside them, as two large black boots stepped into Dan's view, belonging to a towering black suited metal man, he studied the victim, "Well then, Master Dan- it's been a long time."

Dan narrowed his eyes on the mask, trying to recognize the face behind it.

"Do you not recognize me?" Vader asked, but then Dan's eyes widened with horror- he knew him all too well.

"No- that's impossible." Dan gasped, trying to make sense of this nightmare, "You couldn't, not you Anakin- never you…you wouldn't!"

Vader interrupted, "You act surprised, Dan. Did you not see this coming?"

Dan breathed heavily, terrified and confused, "Why did you do it Anakin? You're supposed to be our savior…our protector…you were the…"

"Do not even say it!" Vader snapped, gesturing a finger in Dan's face, "Do not dare utter those words again!"

Ron watched the interaction intently, bewildered and intrigued at Vader's tormenting of this old man. Dan lowered his head, his hood covering all his face now. And as the rain soaked him, Ron could not tell if the trickles on his face were his tears or were just streaming water from his hair.

Vader lectured again, "Your order is finished, Dan. The Jedi, the Republic, all your forms of corruption have been erased. Now Jedi, your last breath will mark the end of this tiresome war."

Vader turned his head in the direction of Ron. It was clear he wanted him to end the life of the prisoner. Now Dan raised his head, and met eyes with him.

He gestured to Vader and spoke, "He and I have lost everything, Stoppable. We have nothing to fight for anymore," Vader's haunting breaths hinted he was still watching him, "You on the other hand still have a choice. There is still someone who cares about you, a friend who's been with you through a lot, someone who loves you for who you are."

Ron frowned, this man's babbling was beginning to get to him, and weaken him. He turned away from the Jedi Master and the Sithlord, giving them his back.

Dan eyed Vader and looked back at Ron then continued, "You do not have to be like him, you still have a choice. Even now, you can change if only you could let go, Stoppable...Let go Ron, and come back to the light. It's your only hope before you fall completely...and then it will be too late."

Ron furiously turned, igniting his light saber and brought it down swiftly on Master Dan, "Shut up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan's body fell on its side in the mud right before Kim's spying eyes.

Dismayed and horrified, Kim instantly brought her hands to her mouth to avoid screaming. She put her back against the wall and allowed her legs to lower her to the ground. That was it.

There was no glory, there was no honor, and now there's no hope.

The Rebellion, as it had started in its splendid climb to victory, battle after battle, ended in one tragic blow- a personal blow, one that carved Kim's heart.

Her master and only friend, a man she could call the grandfather she never had, has just met his fate and there was nothing she could've done about it. Worse still, her once best friend, so engulfed in the dark side, so obsessed with power now, was responsible for designing and bringing that blow.

Overwhelmed, terrified, and heartbroken Kim almost ripped her hair out in frustration and couldn't even gather the strength to hold back her tears. She sat and wept, the rain disguising her tears, soaking her to the marrow, slowly drowning her in mud. That was until a hand landed on her shoulder.

She leapt in shock, gasping to catch her breath but was met with a voice she was glad to hear, "Shush! it's alright it's only me!"

The face of Doctor Venture, the man she recently helped remember his wife's last words before her death, appeared from the shadow, "Come on, we need to get out of here there isn't much time!"

Kim eagerly followed his lead, through dark pathways and abandoned shelters until they reached a small gate leading out of town. In front was an old beaten up truck waiting for them, a few people were sitting in its open-top back.

"Quickly," He whispered gesturing to the back of the truck, "Get on board!"

She didn't need to think twice when Doctor Quarrel, a man who goes wherever Venture goes, extended his hand for her from the back. She took it and sat beside him near the edge of the truck, Venture quickly followed and then sat opposite her calling for the driver to go.

The truck immediately moved, its engine whining as the vehicle made its rapid retreat, away from the burning village.

No one on board spoke since the truck drove through that gate. The driver struggled to keep it from sliding off the path, and that made for a bumpy ride, but no one cared. Rather, their thoughts all still dwelled in that town, where they've all lost someone dear, a family member, or a friend...or a teacher.

With her knees up, and her elbows resting on them, Kim sunk her face in her hands. Everyone else though bitterly glared at the star destroyer still hovering over the village.

Moments have passed until finally Doctor Venture spoke, "Well, that's it…its over."

"Everything we researched, every effort we put into this project…all came to naught."

Kim listened as the two doctors put out one negative thought after another; she kept expecting a motivating word to come from someone, but was instead bogged down with more pessimism.

Venture again muttered, "We were so close, if only we had a little more time I know we could've discovered their weakness!"

"You know," Kim interrupted shrugging, her voice a little hesitant, "whenever my father lost a project he would always say," she smiled and rolled her eyes then finally continued by pointing a finger to her head, "I've got it all up here."

The two doctors looked at each other, Venture then nodded thoughtfully, "Then..let's try to remember what we found out."

Quarrel began, "So, we've got these 'Dark Disciples', who knew the Empire was coming."

Kim added while pointing at Venture, "And we know your wife was a member, who was betrayed by another member called Wiley."

"And the Empire then arrived," Venture nodded, "exactly when the palace was lifted from the ground. So, what about these crystals everyone is talking about?"

"I know this one," Kim pointed out, recalling the library incident, "They control the Sith ghosts, that is why Wiley betrayed your wife. He wanted to get his hands on those crystals."

The two doctors exclaimed in unison, "The spirit crystals!"

"'Break the spirits and seal the unopened gates'." Quarrel muttered, "That is definitely referring to what Master Dan realized, the Sith did somehow build a gateway to their galaxy. And their spirits are the key to opening and sealing that vortex."

Kim sighed, "It's too late now. It's no wonder the Empire always overwhelmed us."

Quarrel looked at Venture, "With these 'Dark Disciples' using the crystals to force the Sith ghosts to open that portal, the Empire kept resupplying themselves. There's no stopping them when they have an entire galaxy of troops at their disposal."

Venture shook his head in disappointment, "There's nothing we can do now."

Kim finally interrupted the silence and looked up, "where are we headed anyway?"

A voice came from the front of the truck. They looked to find the driver looking at them through the crack in the rear window, an elderly man, a scar on one eye with a patch barely covering its ghastly nature, "To Mongolia!"

"Mongolia?" Kim winced, "What's there?"

The driver laughed, "It's a refugee camp, no more, no less."

He turned to focus on keeping the truck steady, while Quarrel filled her in, "some scouts reported before the battle that a lot of the people fled to that area because the Empire has no control there, nor does it know of the camps' existence, simply because it is nothing but a barren and rocky land."

Kim nodded and leaned back for the long ride. Suddenly Kim found her self remembering her family.

They fled the day the Empire became planet-side. To where, she did not know, for how long, they did not say. But she preferred it that way, to know that they are not in harms way is all she cared about. Perhaps, they are in Mongolia.

The only way to know is when they get there and then maybe she can plan her next move. This war may be over, but a more personal war has just begun. She could feel it pounding heavily in her heart.

Ron has pulled his last strings, and now it's time she faced him. He and the rest of the Empire may think that the threat of the rebellion is over and that there is no danger left to worry about. But that thought is going to be their downfall.

This war will be the one to rid the world from the tyranny of the Empire, once and for all. And through it she will become a Jedi Knight.

This war is her war.

------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

And so, the build up to the final battle begins in the next installment.

As you must have noticed, this story has seen our characters grow. They've become stronger, and more mature, more independent…they're no longer teens, they're adults.

The worry now is will Kim be able to compose herself? Or will she go on a hunt, driven by her lust for revenge? She will face great difficulties in the future.

Ron, whose fate still remains uncertain, and looks rather grim, will attempt to fuel Kim's anger, and then use it to serve his own aims- more on that later.

The Empire, although has seen a great victory, is beginning to falter from within, as you will see in the next installment. Doubts about their loyalty to the emperor, and suspicions about goals of his servants will spark a lot of friction in the chain of command.

I know I will really enjoy writing the sequel, and I hope you all will enjoy reading it.

I wish to thank all my readers- especially CMY and Sacred White Phoenix, for sticking with this story and reviewing.

I really appreciated your comments, and I hope you will join the ride for the final installment:-)


End file.
